Sasuhina, Its complicated
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Hinata is in a loveless marriage. She married Naruto 3 months ago, but he's cold and distant. Then she gets a promotion at work she's now the personal assistant of the president of the company Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Promotion

_**Promotion**_

(Hinata's point of view)

 **RRRRIINNGG! RRRING!**

I am suddenly awakened by my alarm clock. I tiredly reach my hand out and quiet the loud object. I groan into my pillow, I don't wanna get out of bed, but I have stupid responsibilities. I finally open my eyes and look at the time it's 6:04 A.M. I have to get up and make breakfast for Naruto, I sit up and rub my tired eyes.

I slowly get up and stretch, I begin to make my bed. When I'm done I sit down at my vanity and begin to brush my bed hair. Soon enough my hair is shiny and knots free as it goes down my back stopping at my waist. I take a piece of my hair and look at the color, it's exactly identical to my mothers, I smile.

I change into the clothes I picked out for work the day before. It's a simple white button down blouse and a black skirt that goes 1 inch past my knees. I put on my black flats and look at myself in the mirror concluding I look decent and walk out to the kitchen.

I put on my apron and put my hair up in a bun. I take out all the ingredients I need for breakfast and begin to make a miniature buffet.

Naruto has been grumpy lately probably from all the stress from work. I hope this makes him feel better, I smile and continue to cook. It takes me about an hour to finish making breakfast. I set the table and put down all the food.

Right at that moment, Naruto walks in. I smile, "Good morning Naruto, are you hungry? I made some breakfast," I say. Well, not some. Who am I kidding I made enough for a miniature army. "No thanks I'll just get food on the way there," he says not looking up from fixing his suit.

I look down feeling sad. Does he not like my cooking? Maybe I'm a bad cook. That's probably it why else would he go out of his way to waste money and stop somewhere to eat breakfast, especially when I made so much food.

"Oh okay," I say still looking down. He finally stops messing with his suit and looks up at me for the first time today. "Well, I should probably get going," he says grabbing his keys and wallet. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll be late now because of me holding you up," I say.

He begins to walk towards the door but stops and turns back around. "Oh, and Hinata one more thing," he says. A tiny bit of me gets happy, maybe he will wish me good luck at work today? Since he never has. "Yeah Naruto," I say smiling.

"Are you going to be late from work today?" he asks in an emotionless tone. The little candle of hope was blown out. Of course, he was gonna ask that. Why would he wish me luck? He hasn't done it once in 3 months.

"Oh... Ah yeah, I will probably be late today," I whisper. Still a little disappointed he didn't wish me good luck.  
"Alright then I'll be heading out now," he says. Then he turns around and walks out the door.

I sigh, looks like all that cooking was for nothing. I lost my appetite, I begin to wrap up all the food and clean up. Well, maybe he just forgot. A hopeful part of starts to think. I look at the clock it's 7:30. I better get going or else I'll be late to work. I get my purse and walk out of the house. I lock the door and put my keys in my purse.

It's pretty outside nice and sunny. It's spring time so all the flowers are blooming. I decide to walk to work since it isn't very far. I get there just on time. I walk in and walk towards my desk. As soon as I sit down my best friend Ino walks up to my desk.

"Hi, Hinata," she says smiling at me and hands me coffee. "Hi, Ino," I say smiling at her. She leans against my desk, takes a sip from her coffee "So hows the married life?" she asks.

I get a little sad, I try to hide it and take a sip from my coffee "great" I say. But of course Ino knows I'm lying, it doesn't help that I'm an open book. "That bad," she says giving me a sympathetic look.

I give up on hiding my feelings it's no use anyway "don't even remind me" I say thinking about the incident from this morning. "You should divorce him," Ino says to me. I'm a little stunned at first. Divorce Naruto? I quickly shoot down the idea.

"Ino we just got married 3 months ago," I say not looking at her. "Exactly Hinata you two have only been married 3 months, he treats you like a stranger that shouldn't be happening, you two should be all lovey Dovey your newlyweds," she says to me with a concerned face.

"Well, maybe that only counts for some couples," I say in a hopeful voice. She looks at me for a couple of seconds, "I hope your right Hinata" she whispers. Yeah, I hope I'm right too. "Hinata Hyuga" I look up and see Shizune calling me.

I stand up "Yes Shizune," I say then smile at her. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office," she says to me then walks away.

I look back at Ino, she's just as surprised as I am. "What did you do?" Ino asks me. "I don't know, " I say then start walking toward Tsunade's office.

I stand in front of Tsunade's office, I take a deep breath since I'm nervous. What could Tsunade want? I hope I'm not getting fired father would be disappointed in me.

I knock on the door. I hear her say 'come in', I open the door. I see Tsunade sitting at her desk "you wanted to see me" I say then smile at her. "Yes Hinata this is regarding your job," she says.

A small lump starts to form in my throat. "What about my job?" I ask. "Congratulations, you are getting a promotion. As of today, you are now the assistant for my son and the future president of this company. Sasuke you can come in now," she says.

I turn around and the door opens revealing a man with dark hair and black eyes. He has on a dark suit also, everything about him is dark, as he walks towards me you can feel his confidence spilling out if him without any effort.

He looks at me, I feel a chill go down my back, he's handsome. He holds out his hand to me "Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha" he says introducing himself, his voice is deep. I take his hand, it's cold and big compared to my small and warm one. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga," I say smiling at him. "Nice to meet you," he says as we shake hands. Neither one of us looking away from each other.


	2. New Assistant

_**New assistant**_

Dark cold black eyes stare into light warm lavender ones, I continue to look at Sasuke, my new boss. He over towers me, I should probably start wearing heels from now on if I want to be eye to eye with him.

"Hinata why don't you go and get your stuff and move into Sasuke's office," Tsunade says, snapping me away from his gaze, I blush. I shouldn't have been staring.

"Yes, of course, I'll do that now," I say timidly. I turn around and hurriedly leave the office to go get my stuff and tell Ino the news.

( Sasuke's point of view)

I watch as my new assistant runs out of the room, I suppress a smirk. I look at Tsunade "Well then, I will be taking my leave now also" I say as I turn around and walk to the door. Right as I touch the gold-colored doorknob I remember something, "Oh and Tsunade do me a favor" I say with my back still to her.

"Yes, Sasuke" I hear her say behind me I feel her eyes on my back. I turn around and look at her straight in the eyes, "Don't you ever call me your son again or else I'll kill you" I spit out. My eyes still looking straight at hers unwavering. I see her shake a little in fear, its settle but I still catch it. After a couple of moments, it's replaced with anger.

She stands up and slams her hands on her desk. "Sasuke! What is it with you!? I married your father you are now my so-" she screams but I interrupt her. "Married my father?" I say and begin to laugh. "Don't flatter yourself... The only proof of that is a piece of paper... You don't even have Uchiha as your last name Tsunade" I say coldly.

She looks like a little kid that was caught doing something they shouldn't have. "T-That's because..." she begins. "That's because he doesn't want the world to know he married a whore" I finish for her and glare at her.

She has a look of defeat, she looks down at her desk. But I'm not done yet, "Why do you think he has never introduced you to any of his friends or taken you to any dinner parties? He doesn't want people to know he married you," I say coldly.

Hurt pure hurt is what Tsunade felt like and you can see it on her face. Like someone had stabbed her and twisted the knife into a full circle. I turn around and walk out of Tsunade's office not feeling one ounce of guilt. I walk into my office and see Hinata is already there.

She looks up from organizing her desk when she hears me walk in. She smiles at me "Hello Sasuke, welcome back" she says warmly. I'm surprised but I don't show it, I give her a blank face "your done moving that quickly" I state as I move to my desk and sit down.

She also sits down at her desk, "Yeah, I didn't have that much so it didn't take long" she says and continues to organize papers. "We should get to work," I say.

"Yes, we should" she agrees with me. Right as I'm about to start my work I hear a 'ding' I turn and see the noise is coming from Hinata's phone. As soon as she checks it I see her slump her shoulders in disappointed. "Is there something wrong?" I ask without realizing it.

She looks up at me surprised by my question. "It's just my husband is going to be late from work again today and I'm just a little sad," she says.

Curiosity gets the best of me, "What does your husband do?" I ask. She takes a sip of coffee, "He's the future president of his father's company" she answers. Then she looks at me and smiles "Sort of like you" she says.

Isn't that interesting? The future president, "Whats his last name? I might know who he is" I say curious to know more. "His last name is Uzumaki," she tells me. I immediately know who she's talking about, I'm shocked "Uzumaki? as in the number 1 law company?" I ask still shocked.

She just smiles "You can say that," she says without a care in the world. "Why is the wife of the president from the number 1 law company working for the worst law company?" I ask now I'm really curious. "I once offered to be my husband assistant but he said he already had one," she says nonchalantly. Hmmm, why wouldn't he want his wife to be his assistant? Even if he already had an assistant, he still could have given her another job at the company.

"Let's get off this subject and start working," I say ending the conversation, it isn't any of my business. "Yes we should," she agrees and smiles. I stare at her smile, it's a warm and innocent smile, it almost reminds me of my mother's smile. I snap out of it before she realized that I was staring. We both start working in peaceful silence.

( Hinata's point of view)

I look at the clock and it says 6:30 p.m. is it that time already? I better get home. I file away the documents I was working on and look at Sasuke. He's lost in his work, his desk is littered with papers and books.

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest member of the main Uchiha family. If I remember correctly they also own a hospital as well as multiple police stations. They are on the same level as the Hyuga, I shake my head. I don't wanna think about the Hyuga family right now.

"You could go home if you'll like" Sasuke suddenly says, I look up at him but he's still looking at his work. I gather my stuff and stand up, "I'll be leaving then" I say and leave.

( Sasuke's point of view)

I continue to read a document on my laptop and law book for my latest case. I hear a 'ding' I look up from the law book and get up. I walk towards Hinata's desk and see her phone there.

"Shit... how am I suppose to give it back to her? I don't even know what route she takes home" I whisper to myself. I sigh, this is going to be tiring.

( Hinata's point of view)

I adjust the grocery bags in my hands. I hope Naruto likes roast for tomorrow's dinner. I continue walking home looking at the store windows. Something catches my attention, I stop at one of the store windows. It's necklace, but what catches my attention is the beautiful pink flower pendant.

All of the sudden an employee takes the necklace from the window. I guess someone already bought it. Oh well, I hope whoever it belongs to now cherishes it is a pretty necklace. As I was about to continue walking I hear something "Hinata! Hinata!" I turn around and see Sasuke running towards me.

( Sasuke's point of view)

I see Hinata walking so I call her and start running towards her. When I catch up to her I see a look of surprise on her face. "You forgot your phone," I say to her trying to catch my breath. I hand it back to her. She takes it. "S-Sasuke did you run all the way here?" she asks me with a surprised look.

I stand up straight since I was hunched from catching my breath. "Yeah, but I don't mind, I needed the exercise," I say. She laughs, I suppress a smile when I hear her laugh. I look at her as her eyes light up while she laughs. I look away from her when something up ahead catches my eye. I see a mop of blond untamed hair and bright blue eyes. I see Naruto Uzumaki with another woman.

I look back down at Hinata, "Hinata you said your Husband was going to be late right?" I ask. She looks confused at the sudden mention of her aloof husband "That's right... he has to work late today," she says.

All of a sudden the girl that Naruto is with screams in delight from something Naruto said. Hinata's about to turn around to see where the sound was coming from. I do the first thing I think of and grab her and hug her, I put my chin on top of her head and hug her tight so she doesn't turn around. I feel her tense not expecting the hug.

She's really warm, I stop looking at Naruto and look down at Hinata. She's looking at me too with those mesmerizing lavender eyes. It almost feels like she could see right through me, through every thought and feeling. I continue to stare into her eyes as she stares into mine. And slowly we unconsciously begin to get closer to each other, until we are only centimeters apart. A little bit closer and we will be kissing. This is my assistant I shouldn't be this close to someone who works for me. But in this moment I don't care, all I do is stare into her eyes as she stares into mine.


	3. Drunk Hanabi

_**Drunk Hanabi**_

( Hinata's point of view)

I stare into Sasuke's eyes as I unconsciously get closer to him. Wait! I can't do this. He's my boss and I'm married, this is wrong. I stop and pull away from Sasuke in a hurry before I do something I might regret. "T-Thank y-you for returning m-my phone Sasuke I will see you tomorrow," I say fast.

I turn around and start running home, I need to get away from him. When I'm a good 3 blocks away I stop and catch my breath. I can't believe I almost kissed Sasuke, I'm a married woman!

My face is red from a mixture of blushing and running so fast. I start walking home trying to distract myself from the almost kiss by thinking about what I'm going to cook tomorrow. Cooking has always calmed me down, it's a sort of safe heaven for me.

When I get home I start cooking dinner for myself since Naruto's most likely going eat out somewhere like he usually does when he works late. When I'm finished eating, I start cleaning up the house distracting myself from thinking about Sasuke.

When I'm finished I lay on the couch tired from cleaning the entire house. I start thinking about the almost kiss. I began to wonder what would have happened if we had kissed.

Multiple scenarios start to go through my head. Would I have pulled away and slapped him? That's what usually happens in my soap operas. Would I have pulled away and just ran? Or... Would I have kissed him back? I begin to imagine what it would have been like being in his strong arms kissing him senseless.

"Hinata!" I yelp and jump up from my place on the couch. I look at the doorway and see Naruto standing there "I have been calling you for 5 minutes already" he says, "N-Naruto I'm sorry I didn't hear you, you scared me" I say nervously like I have been caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing.

He looks at me suspiciously but lets it go. "What are you still doing up? Don't you have work tomorrow?" he asks looking at his watch. I check the time on my phone, it's already 12:30 a.m. "Ahh yes I should be going to bed," I say and quickly escape to my room.

We sleep in separate rooms. Naruto's idea, I don't really question it since my parents also used to sleep in separate rooms from time to time usually when they fought... But I don't mind sleeping in separate rooms. I quickly change into my pajamas, I turn off the lights and try to sleep.

I'm awoken by my phone ringing. I half asleep answer it and put it to my ear. "H-Hello," I say in a raspy voice from being suddenly awoken. "Hinataaaa!" a voice says through it I immediately recognize it. "Hanabi is that you? What are you doing calling me at..." I look at my digital clock on the nightstand it reads 3:30 a.m. " 3 o clock in the morning!" I try to scream into the phone but am still semi-asleep.

"Well you see the problem is *hic* I need you to pick me up," she says. "Hanabi are you drunk?" I ask then sigh. "No! the stupid bartender said the same thing *hic* and tricked me into giving him my car keys" she says. "How did he trick you?" I ask curiously since Hanabi isn't one to get tricked easily. "He said give me your car keys, *hic* that bastard! and his manipulating ways" she says mad at the bartender.

Yup Hanabi's drunk, I sigh again "Where are you Hanabi?" I ask while getting up and putting on my shoes. "I'm at that cool *hic* bar that just opened up on Joplin street" she slurs. "Okay I know which one you're talking about just stay there I'll be there in 5 minutes," I say then hang up.

I put on my sweater since it's chilly outside, I get my keys and leave the house. I start the car and put the heat on. Then I drive to the bar still in my pajamas not caring who sees me. When I go inside I immediately cover my nose from the powerful smell of alcohol.

I see Hanabi sitting on a stool at the bar, she has a black strapless mini dress. "Hanabi!" I call her getting her attention. She looks up at me and starts crying "Hinata!" she cries out and hugs me tight. "I missed you I thought *hic* I was never going to see you again," she sobs and cry's on my sweater.

"It's okay Hanabi I'm here now" I say trying to comfort her. "Hanabi why were you even drinking? You never drink," I ask her, "That son of a bitch Konohamaru broke up with me, "she says sobbing. I decide not to ask any more questions, to be truthful I never really liked him, I'm sort of happy they broke up.

As we are about to walk away I remember her keys, I see the bartender all the way on the other side of the bar cleaning the counter. "Hanabi wait here, I'm going to go ask the bartender for your keys do not move," I say then walk toward the bartender.

I talk to the bartender and tell him how Hanabi is my sister and I'm taking her home. He hands me the keys and wishes me luck on getting Hanabi not to throw up in my car. I just smile and walk towards where I left Hanabi, I see her arguing with some guy.

"Hanabi what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I ask as I walk up to her. She looks at me "This jerk! *hic* Just bumped into me!" she yells. I turn toward the man "No! You! *hic* bumped into me!" he corrects.

"Itachi there you are," a voice I recognize says, I turn toward the direction of the voice and see Sasuke. "S-Sasuke," I say surprised to see him, as soon as he looks at me I start blushing. "H-Hinata I didn't see you there, what are you ah doing here?" he asks while avoiding my eyes.

I look down at the ground also "Oh, I'm here to pick up my sister she got drunk so she can't drive home, what about you?" I ask boy is this awkward. "Same... My brother got drunk so I had to come get him," he says, then there's an awkward silence. "I should probably get going and take my sister home," I say breaking the silence.

I turn towards the stool I left Hanabi in but she's gone. "Huh, Where'd Hanabi go," I say out loud. "Hey, Itachi's missing too," Sasuke says. "Isn't that them over there?" a voice says, I turn and it's the bartender. I turn to where he's pointing. There I see Hanabi and Sasuke's brother Itachi making out.

"Hanabi!" I scream she turns to me then whisper something into Itachi's ear and they run out of the bar hand in hand. I run and follow them out but before I can get to them, I see them get in a taxi and drive off.

"I'm going to kill her for this," I say tired and cranky from being woken up at 3 in the morning to get my drunk sister only to have her to run off with some guy she just met to do god knows where.

"Let them be" I hear someone say, I turn and see Sasuke there. I didn't realize till now but he's wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He must have been woken up right now also to get his brother.

"I should get going... Bye Sasuke," I say still avoiding his gaze. I start to walk toward my car before I get in I hear him whisper "bye Hinata". I close the car door and start the car, I drive away towards home.


	4. Sunrise

_**Sunrise**_

( Hinata's point of view)

After I get home, I couldn't sleep. I make myself some tea and go outside on the patio and watch the sunrise. Hanabi pops into my head. I look down and smile, oh little Hanabi she's always been the crazy one. Going out to a bar she doesn't know and getting drunk, then leave with some random guy she just met who she almost started a bar fight with.

"What are you doing up so early?" I turn and see Naruto standing by the sliding door. I smile "I couldn't sleep, what about you?" I ask. He comes out to the patio and sits down in the chair next to mine, in between us is a small table.

"I sometimes wake up early to see the sunrise," he says then takes a sip of his coffee. We both look at the sun that's just peaking through the horizon. We both stay quiet for a moment just looking at the sunrise.

"What were you thinking about?" he suddenly asks me. I look at him "right now?" I ask not sure. "No, when I came home from work yesterday," he says looking at me. My stomach drops, don't panic Hinata he can't possibly know just lie, lie dammit!

I look at him in the eye "I was thinking about my job, yesterday I got a promotion" I say trying not to stutter. He looks at me and gives me a smile, satisfied with my answer. "Congratulations... What is it that you do at work?" he ask

"I just got a promotion, so now am the personal assistant to the president," I say. "Where is it that you work again?" he asks me. "I work at the Uchiha law firm," I say then take a sip of my tea.  
He looks at me for a moment "You work for Sasuke Uchiha?" he asks looking confused. "Yeah I do, " I say and look down and smile at the mention of his name.

He stays quiet for a couple of moments and then chuckles, "You know Sasuke used to be in a relationship with my cousin Karin" he says suddenly. I look at him, was he? I chuckle also trying to imagine those two hot heads in a relationship.

"That must have been fun," I say and begin to laugh. He shakes his head, he has a small smile. "It definitely wasn't, I was always getting stuck in the middle of their fights since I was the one who introduced them," he says. I begin to think of the hot-headed redhead, although she has a temper she can be really sweet at times.

I look toward Naruto, I wonder if he can be sweet at times also. I remember when we were children he was always nice and playful but ever since his parents passed away. He stopped being that way. I remember when I married him I thought that I could make him nice again, maybe if I loved him enough and showed him I cared that he would go back to the way he was when we were children.

But... three months have passed and he's as cold and distant as he was on our wedding day. My love has done nothing to him if anything the only one it's changed is me. Like my husband, I feel like I'm also becoming distant. I don't know what to do anymore... I don't know how to make him smile or laugh... I don't know how to make him happy...

"I'm sorry Hinata..." Naruto whispers, I almost don't hear him, I look at him and meet his gaze, he looks guilty. For a couple of seconds, I almost believe that he just heard my thoughts about me changing him. "Sorry for what?" I whisper. He looks down for a second and gets up and goes inside, not answering my question.

Naruto was gone by the time I went inside. I get ready for work and eat a quick breakfast. Then I drive to work. When I get there I see Sasuke already working, he doesn't look up as I come in. I start to work also, not once uttering a word to him. When break time comes around, I go to this little cafe with Ino.

"So Sai and I are official now," she says to me smiling. "I thought your brother was gonna kill him after he caught you two at your apartment in the middle of 'something' " I say with a teasing smile, she starts laughing. "Oh boy! I'm never going to forget that!" she says and starts laughing louder.

"Poor Sai had to run out in his boxers with all his clothes while Deidara was chasing him with a butcher knife down the street," she says and laughs more. "So how hard was it to convince Deidara not to kill Sai?" I ask and take a sip from my water.

"It was surprisingly easy, I just threaten to tell mom about how he's dating that girl even after mom told him not to," she says and continues eating her salad.

"But anyway, Sai is so sweet, he made me a beautiful painting the other day for our 1 year anniversary," she says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

When I get there I look at the mirror, I have dark circles from lack of sleep. 'What's, what like Hinata?' Ino's question goes through my head, I look down at the sink "what's it like to be loved..." I whisper.

I see a single tear falls into the sink, I feel my cheek, it's wet. I quickly wipe my tears away. I look in the mirror and fix my makeup, I take a deep breath and walk out the bathroom.

I walk back to the table but see someone else there with Ino. Ino looks at me and waves me over "Hey Hinata! Look who I found" I look at the person and see it's Sai.

I smile and sit down "Hey Sai how you been?" I ask. "Besides almost getting killed the other day by Deidara, pretty good," he answers while looking at Ino. Ino's looking back at him with the same dreamy look in her eyes again.

"Oh crap, guys I gotta go I forgot I had to do something at work," I say and stand up, "Hinata are you sure you can't stay?" Ino asks.  
"Yeah I'm sure, bye guys," I say and put down money for my food and leave. I walk back to work.

When I get back to the office I see Sasuke there not having had moved from his spot once. "Sasuke have you eaten?" I ask, and for the first time that day he looks at me, I notice how tired he looks.

"I'm not hungry," he says then looks back at his laptop and starts typing again. I check the time and see there's still 30 minutes left of break. I leave the office and go to the restaurant across the street.  
I come back to the office. I walk in and Sasuke is still typing I walk up to his desk and close his laptop. He looks up at me "Why did you do that?" he asks getting mad.

I drop the takeout on top of his desk. "Your work will still be there after you eat," I say. He starts to open up the laptop "I just need to fin-" he starts but I take his laptop away from him. He glares at me "eat first, then I'll give you back your laptop" I say and walk toward my desk to do my work.

Sasuke gives up and starts eating the food I got him. After he finishes looks at me "can I get my laptop back now" he says. I look over at his desk and see he's finished I get up and hand him his laptop, "you know it's not healthy to skip lunch" I say and walk back to my desk.

"Yeah whatever" I hear him say to himself. I smile, he acts like such a child. "HINATA!" I look up when I hear someone screaming my name, whoever it is they are getting closer.

I stand up, suddenly someone burst through the door "Hinata! there you are" they scream, "H-Hanabi what are you doing here?" I ask confused.

She walks closer to me "H-Hinata its Neji" she whispers sadly. "What about Neji?" I ask my heart sinks to my stomach. She whispers, "He's been in an accident...they don't know if he's going to make it..."


	5. Unexpected Doctor

_**Unexpected Doctor**_

"He's been in an accident... They don't know if he's going to make it..." she whispers. My knees become weak as I fall to the ground. Hanabi runs to me, she bends down and hugs me. "We have to go Hinata..." she whispers. I nod and wipe away my tears, slowly I get up.

I turn towards Sasuke, he has a blank look on his face. "I will be going now Sasuke, I'm sorry for all the commotion I caused," I say and walk out of the office not waiting for his answer.

I begin walking toward my car with Hanabi next to me. I drive to the hospital, when we get there they tell us Neji's still in surgery. We end up in the waiting room, we wait anxiously for the surgery light to turn off.

In the waiting room is Hanabi, Ten Ten, Lee and me. After what felt like hours the light finally turns off. The doctor comes out, "I-Itachi" Hanabi says and starts blushing.

Isn't that Sasuke's older brother? He must be the one that runs Uchiha hospital. When Itachi sees Hanabi he also starts blushing. I walk up to him, "Hows Neji?" I ask. He immediately stops blushing and puts up a hard exterior "Neji's lost a lot of blood plus whoever hurt him made sure to hit him in some of his major organs, currently he's in a coma" he says with a blank face, the same one Sasuke gave me before I left.

"D-Do you know when he's going to wake up?" I ask scared to know the answer. He sighs "It's not really a question of when it's more a question of if he wakes up... I'm sorry" he whispers, he puts his hand on my shoulder and after a couple of seconds walks away.

If he wakes up? No, no, no Neji has to wake up. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't. Who will be there to cheer me up when I'm sad? Who will be there when I don't know how to say 'no' to people? Who will be there when I need to lean on someone? What if he doesn't wake up? I feel my knees begin to go weak again at the thought of him not waking up.

I start to fall again except this time someone catches me, behind me someone holds me up. I look up and see dark black eyes staring back at me. "Sasuke?..." I whisper looking at him.

"Hey Hinata," he says, he picks me up and puts me down on a chair. He bends down and looks me in the eye, he puts his hand on my cheek wiping away the tears I didn't know were there. I don't look at him, I don't even care about him touching me like I usually would have. "I'm scared Sasuke..." I whisper while looking at down.

He leans his forehead against my forehead, I look up and meet his eyes. "It's going to be okay Hinata..." he whispers. I give him small smile "Thank you Sasuke," I whisper. I look past him and see Hanabi and Itachi looking at each other and blushing every couple of seconds. "Looks like they like each other," I say, Sasuke pulls away and looks at where I'm looking. He smirks "That idiot," he says.

"I think they look cute together," I say. He looks at me and stands up "I have to go... I'm really sorry about your cousin... See you around" he says then walks away. "See you around Sasuke" I whisper while looking at him as he disappears behind a hallway.

( Sasuke's point of view)

"I have to go, I'm really sorry about your cousin... see you around," I say, then walk away. When I'm out of Hinata's eyesight I let out a breath. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I start hitting my head against the wall. Why the hell would I follow her here? It isn't like I care about her and 'see you around' really?

I continue to hit myself on the head, "What are you doing?" I open my eyes and look to my side. I see Itachi standing there. He smiles at me "are you okay? Or do you need me to check you into the psych ward" he says and starts putting a light to my eye. "Quit it Itachi!" I say and begin to walk away.

He puts an arm around my shoulder, "Hey calm down little brother I was just messing around" he says and starts laughing. I smirk "So what's with you and Hinata's little sister... What was her name..." I say "Hanabi," he answers looking grim.

I stop and put my hand on my heart "omg the great Itachi actually remembered a one night stands name" I say joking. All of a sudden he pushes me up against the wall glaring at me, I smirk "what's wrong Itachi? You caught feelings?" I ask.

He lets me go and starts blushing, "It's not like that... It's just she's different... She's not like the others" he says embarrassed looking down at the floor rubbing his neck. I roll my eyes, how cliche. "Itachi you met her at a bar when you almost got in a bar fight with her," I say in a bored tone.

"That has nothing to do with!" he says while pointing his index finger at me. I push away his finger "So... you like her then" I say leaning against the wall crossing my arms. He looks down again embarrassed "we'll yeah... But she'll never go for a guy like me... Would she?" he asks me.

All of a sudden I see her walking toward us while talking to the other girl that was there waiting for Neji to come out of surgery. Speak of the devil, "Well I guess your gonna find out Itachi" I say, he looks at me confused, then I motion towards Hanabi.

He looks at me, I smirk "Sasuke you better no-" he starts but gets interrupted when I push him toward her. She looks at him surprised "I-Itachi" she says.

( Itachi's point of view)

"I-Itachi" Hanabi says to me surprised not expecting me to show up out of nowhere. I look back at Sasuke but see he's already half way down the hall. I look back at Hanabi, not sure what to say, the girl that she was talking to excuses herself and leaves.

I smile at her "H-Hi Hanabi" I say blushing. "H-Hi Itachi," she says, "I didn't know Neji was your cousin," I say in an attempt to start a conversation. "Well... how could of you known, and it didn't really help that you left this morning without saying anything!" she yells out.

She aims to punch me in the face but I duck. I start to slowly back up scared at what Hanabi can do to me. "L-Listen Hanabi c-calm down," I say in an attempt to calm her down but fail miserably.

"Calm down! You son of a b*tch! You left me this morning without even saying a goodbye!" she screams. "Hanabi I didn't mean to leave," I say scared for life.

"You didn't mean to leave! bullsh*t!" she screams and swings at me again, this time I nearly get hit. Now there's a crowd of people watching and laughing, noisy bastards but the crowd doesn't faze Hanabi.

"Well, what was I suppose to do Hanabi!? I didn't know what to do when I woke up, trust me when I say I wanted to stay there with you but you were drunk last night I didn't know if you wanted me there when you woke up or not" I say not thinking about my words, I shut my eyes and expect Hanabi to punch me but I don't feel anything.

I open my eyes and see Hanabi there looking at me, the deadly look in her eyes is gone. "You wanted to stay there with me?" she asks in a whisper. I smile and look down embarrassed "Y-Yeah I did I wanted to stay with you," I say then look back at her.

She's looking down but I can see she has tears in her eyes "Hanabi is there something wrong?" I ask worriedly I step closer to her as a tear goes down her cheek, I wipe it away.

She looks back up at me "I'm sorry Itachi I was just angry about everything and about what happened with Neji and... and I just let it all out on you... I'm sorry" she says and starts crying. I hug her, she hugs me back, I whisper "It's okay Hanabi, everything's going to be okay."


	6. The Store

_**The store**_

( Hinata's point of view)

Where could Hanabi be? Currently, I'm sitting in my car in the hospital parking lot waiting for Hanabi to come out. I start to impatiently tap my fingers on the steering wheel, I check my watch and see its only been 3 minutes since I last checked it, I sigh.

I see Hanabi finally come out and walk towards the car, she has a huge smile on her face. She opens the car door and gets in, not noticing my stare. I stare at her for a couple of more seconds not moving to start the car, never have I seen Hanabi smile like that. She realizes were not moving and looks at me still smiling "What?" she asks.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask curiously, we just found out our closest family member is in a coma, and she's smiling? "You know the doctor that did Neji's surgery, well he asked me out on a date this Saturday!" she says then we both scream in joy and start giggling, I'm glad for the distraction from thinking about Neji. "Really? Tell me everything!" I say excited for Hanabi, she begins to tell me everything.

( Sasuke's point of view)

I'm sitting in the hospital cafeteria drinking coffee and messing around with my phone waiting for Itachi since he wanted to have a meal together. He finally shows up and he's smiling like an Idiot.

He sits down and looks at me still smiling, after a couple of seconds of him staring at me while smiling I start to get creeped out, I put my phone away in my pocket, "why are you smiling?" I ask.

He leans close and whispers, "You remember the girl I went home with last night" not wanting one of his co-workers to hear.

"My assistant's sister, yeah what about her" I whisper looking at him suspiciously. "I just asked her out on a date and she said yes," he says and smiles brightly. I look at him then smack him on top of the head, he glares at me "what was that for?" he says while rubbing were I hit him.

"You idiot that's my assistant's sister, plus she's younger then you isn't she?" I whisper. He looks at the ground embarrassed rubbing his neck. I look at him questionably "Itachi just how many years younger then you is she?" I whisper looking at him. He mumbles something.

"What?" I say not hearing him. "She's 6 years younger than me," he says a little louder. "6 years!" I say out loud in the cafeteria and stand up from my chair, everyone looks at me. Itachi shushes me and pulls me down and makes me sit. "It's not that much," he says after everyone looks away.

"Old geezer what the hell are you doing going after someone so young for," I say and take a sip of my coffee.

He smiles "I think I love her," he says to me. I choke on my coffee and cough "Y-You what? I don't think I heard you right" I say not believing what I heard, I must have imagined it. "I said I think I love her" he repeats clear as a bell with a small blush.

I chuckle "Itachi you just met her," I say joking. "So..." he says, "So you don't even now her yet wait a little while wait till you see her mad," I say remembering my crazy ex-girlfriend, Karin. He chuckles "I did already just now actually," he says.

I look at him "how'd that go?" I ask curiously. "Well, she almost knocked me out 2 times and screamed at me not caring who was listening... I'm not going to lie I was scared for life" he says and shivers at the memory.

I chuckle, this girl can make Itachi Uchiha scared for his life and he still asks her out on a date, I better look outside and make sure pigs aren't flying. I smirk "Well Romeo where do you wanna eat?" I ask wanting to get off the subject.

I wake up the next morning around 10 am. Since it's the weekend and office are closed I decide to lounge around the house. After a while, I get up and clean all around my apartment.

When I'm finished I sit in the living room and watch tv. After about an hour, I get hungry and walk to the fridge, as soon as I open it I frown, its empty. I sigh and get my car keys, and head to the store.

I'm walking through the ail's looking for something to eat that's simple to make. As I'm about to walk into the next ail hear something.

I look and a couple of feet in front of me are 3 girls yelling at another girl, I get closer to hear what they are saying.

( Hinata's point of view)

"I-I did get married," I say louder in hopes they would believe me. Three girls are standing in front of me, their my old classmates from high school. The one in the middle speaks up, "No! You didn't!" she yells.

I look down sad that they don't believe me, Is it that hard to believe? "Yes, I did get married," I say keeping my eyes on the ground. "If you got married where's your husband!" she yells once more with her hands folded over her chest.

'He's at home sleeping I didn't want to wake him' I wanted to say but I know they wouldn't believe it so I stay quiet and stare at the floor hoping it would swallow me up.

Suddenly I feel someone put an arm around me, I look up surprised and see Sasuke looking at me smirking clearly amused. "I'm back honey, sorry I took so long I couldn't really find the spice you wanted," he says. Then he looks at the 3 girls.

"Are they friends of yours honey?" he asks looking at me giving me look that tells me to play along. "Y-Yes, they are my classmates from my old high school," I say still surprised he's here and even more that he's actually helping me.

The three girls are shocked and just stare at Sasuke. "T-This is your husband" the middle girl speaks up still shocked. "Y-Yes," I say with a blush on my face since I'm not very good at lying and Sasuke's arm is around me.

Sasuke speaks up, "Well we better get going, it was nice to meet you three," he says then with his arm still around me, we leave the 3 girls there still shocked looking at us as we walk away.

When we get far enough I move away from him, "Uhh... Thank you, Sasuke... You didn't really have to do that but thank you" I say looking at the floor embarrassed he had to help me.

"Hn," he says and walks away. I look at him as he disappears into a crowd of people. I pay for my stuff and head home.


	7. Surprise Visit

_**Surprise visit**_

( Hinata's point of view)

Currently, I am sitting behind my desk looking at the clock. In a couple of minutes, it will be break time, I can't wait to get out of this office and walk around.

The clock hits noon and I get up and stretch, I pick up my purse and as I am about to leave, "Hinata I need you to help me with something before you go on break" I hear Sasuke say.

I turn toward him and see he is also getting up and stretching, "What do you need help with?" I ask.

He looks at me, "nothing much I just need you to come with me to my brother's apartment to pick up a couple of boxes of documents I need for a new case I'm working on" he says with ease.

"Okay then," I say and smile. We walk out to his car together, he starts to drive to his brother's apartment. "Does your brother know we are dropping by?" I ask curiously. He chuckles "Nope," he says amused.

"Won't he get mad?" I say worried. "Nah, it's not like he's doing anything important he's probably just watching tv since it's his day off," he says calmly.

I nod in understanding, I look out the window and see we are passing through the city. We stop at a red light and I see a comfy looking cafe.

Through the window I see a couple holding hands on the table while talking to each other, they can't get their eyes off each other, I see an engagement ring on the women's hand. I look down at my own hand and see my wedding ring, I feel a little bit jealous, Naruto and I have never looked at each other like that. Well... He's never looked at me like that.

The memory of a couple of days ago goes through my head, where Sasuke saved me from those girls at the store. I smile at the memory and blush a little, I look at Sasuke. He's looking straight at the road driving, I start to study his face I look at his jawline and how his nose points up toward the end and his lips.

I must have stared for a while because he turns to me and asks if something on his face, I get embarrassed and quickly shake my head and turn toward the window again with my face the same shade as a tomato embarrassed Sasuke caught me looking at him.

As I turn back toward the window I see we are passing a park, I see a bunch of kids running around, I smile looking at them. I see mothers trying to catch their kids and fathers trying to teach their kids to ride a bike or how to fly a kite.

It's such a nice picture, I get caught up on it. I don't hear Sasuke calling my name until he taps my shoulder. I turn to him, "Y-Yes" I squeak. He chuckles,"I was wondering if you would let me treat you to lunch since you're helping me," he says with his eyes on the road. "O-Oh yes that would be lovely," I say in a rush.

( Sasuke's point of view)

As I drive to Itachi's house I remember what he told me the other day when we had dinner together. "Have you called dad recently?" Itachi asked me while we were eating, "No" I say not meeting his gaze while looking down at my pasta playing with a piece of tomato.

He sighs, "Sasuke you have to get over this thing you have with dad," he says in a serious voice. I drop my fork hard on the table. "Get over it?" I hiss glaring at him, "Itachi it's his fault," I say raising my voice but not enough for anybody to turn around.

He sighs again, "well at least start talking to Tsunade," he says in a calm voice, "Hell no! She's worst" I say to Itachi starting to get mad. "Sasuke she is married to dad she legally our step moth-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"That woman will never be our mother, she can never even come close to replacing her" I hiss at him losing my patience. "I know she isn't our mom and she can never replace her, but at least she tries to help us, you and I both know that she's the only reason you even got that job of yours," he says to me calming down a little and seeing how he's right.

I sigh feeling frustrated, "Listen Sasuke I'm not telling you to be her BFF or anything I'm just saying that you should be nicer to her and actually talk to her once in a while," he says to me.

I take money out of my wallet and put it on the table, "Thanks for the wonderful chat Itachi but I better be getting home" I say sarcastically. I get up to leave and as I'm about to walk away I hear Itachi say something.

"Sasuke just promise me you will at least try to be nicer," he says. I turn half way toward him, "Fine... I'll try" I say then leave.

( Hinata's point of view)

Before I know it we get to Itachi's apartment building it's huge, we go in and get on an elevator to Itachi's floor. When we get to his door I see one of those keypads were you need to put in a passcode to get in.

Sasuke puts in the code in less than a second knowing it by memory, we go inside the apartment and it's huge and rather clean besides some takeout boxes here and there. We walk further into the apartment and still no sign of Itachi.

"I guess he's out," Sasuke says, we both turn toward the master bedroom door when we hear someone opening it followed by giggles.  
Out of the bedroom comes Itachi without a shirt and in sweat pants and behind him is Hanabi in nothing but an overly large black t-shirt that is just 3 inches under her butt.

As soon as they see us they freeze I look at Hanabi with a look that can kill, "H-Hinata what are you d-doing here?" Hanabi asks nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say in a deadly voice. She moves her mouth to talk but no words come out, "Ahh well you see what had happened was" she starts but then starts running as I start chasing after her yelling out threats.

( Sasuke's point of view)

Itachi and I stand in silence as we watch Hinata chase after her sister mesmerized. Itachi breaks the silence, "And I thought Hanabi mad was scary" he says in a serious voice, I nod in agreement


	8. Bruises

_**Bruises**_

( Hinata's point of view)

After about an hour of chasing Hanabi around and pulling her hair, we get in her car and I drive her home. I remind her that she shouldn't do such things with a man she hasn't known for long but I highly doubt she paid me any attention.

The next day I'm at my desk finishing up some work when I look over at Sasuke and see a strange look on his face. He stands up but sits down again. This continues for a couple minutes, he looks like he's arguing with himself about something. "S-Sasuke are you okay?" I ask starting to get worried about him. He looks at me and his face lights up.

He runs over to me in record time, it startles me, I blush. He looks at me, "Hinata I need you to do me a favor" he says a little out of breath from how fast he ran.

"W-What is it Sasuke?" I ask. "I need you to take this file to Tsunade," he says and lifts up his right hand revealing a file I didn't know he had been holding.

"Ah, s-sure Sasuke," I say and stand up I take the file and walk out of the office and walk to Tsunade's office across the building.

( Sasuke's point of view )

I sigh and sit back down at desk after Hinata leaves. I start typing on my computer again, I stop. Maybe I should have taken the file to Tsunade?

Itachi's voice goes through my head again, 'at least try to talk to her'. I shake my head, next time I need to give her a file I will just do it instead of sending Hinata. I nod my head in approval of my new plan and begin working again.

( Hinata's point of view )

I get to Tsunade's office and knock at her door. I hear no response and knock again harder this time, still no response. I guess she's not there, I turn around and start walking back to Sasuke's office.

When I suddenly bump into someone, I get knocked down and the documents I had are scattered everywhere. I start to pick up the papers and someone hands me the remaining ones. I look up to see who the hand belongs to and see it's Tsunade's.

I bow my head and apologize to her. "It's okay Hinata, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," she says I look up and she's smiling at me. I smile at her in return, as I am about to take the file I look at her arm, her sleeve has risen and I see a red hand mark on her forearm along with scratches.

As if someone had pulled her too hard. I take the papers and at the same time grab her hand and raise the sleeve more and see additional bruises and scratches. She quickly pulls away from me but I still catch a glimpse.

I look up at her, she's looking at the ground avoiding my gaze. "M-Miss Tsunade w-who did that to you?" I say surprised, Tsunade's the last person who I could have imagined having such marks on her skin.

She quickly gets up since she was squatting before, I also get up off the floor. "Please forget what you just saw," she says. Before I have a chance to say anything she leaves in a hurry.

I start to walk back to Sasuke's office processing what I just saw. When I get inside the office I see Sasuke's not there. I put down the file on my desk.

I walk out of the office and walk to the secretary outside the office, an older women in her forties. "Excuse me, do you know where Sasuke went?" I ask. She looks up and tells me to go to the roof, he sometimes likes to go there.

I go up to the roof and there I see Sasuke toward the edge looking out at the view. I walk up to him, "S-Sasuke" I say.

Before I have a chance to tell him why I came, I look out and see the amazing view of the city. I look in awe. "It's amazing isn't it?" he says it surprises me, I wasn't expecting him to talk I nod in agreement.

"I like coming up here from time to time, it's like an escape for me," he says, "I can understand," I say to him still looking out toward the city.

He looks at me, "did Tsunade see the report?" he asks me. I look down, "W-Well Sasuke I didn't get a chance to give it to her but... theirs something I think you should know" I whisper toward the end.

I look up at him and see he's still looking at me with a blank expression. "What is it Hinata?" he calmly asks, I look back down "Ah," I start to doubt myself and debating whether I should tell him or not.

"Spit it out Hinata," he says impatiently. "I-Its about Tsunade," I say in a hurry scared he will get mad at me. I look up at him, he's looking out into the city again with a blank expression.

"What about her?" he asks, I continue to look at him taking in his features with the wind blowing at his hair. "I think someone's hurting her" I whisper.

I see his eyes go wide as he turns to me with an angry expression, "What! How do you know?!" he asks impatiently. "I-I saw bruises and scratches on her arm," I say.

He suddenly leaves and runs down the stairs not bothering to take the elevator. I follow after him, he starts running toward what I assume is Tsunade's office.

I run after him, he storms into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looks up at him surprised, I stop at the door and look at them. He takes Tsunade's right hand by force and lifts up her sleeve, it's covered in bruises and scratches.

He takes Tsunade's other hand and it's the same. Tsunade looks down in shame, Sasuke looks at her with a serious expression "Who did this!" he hisses.

She continues to look down not answering him, "It was him wasn't it!?" he screams. She looks at him with tears in her eyes "S-Sasuke he didn't mean to-" she starts but before she can finish Sasuke storms out of the office in a rage.


	9. The Truth

The truth

( Hinata's point of view )

Sasuke storms out of the office in rage. I look at Tsunade and see she's on the verge of tears, she stands up and screams at Sasuke to come back but it falls on deaf ears. I walk towards her. And try to comfort her.

She pulls away from me and walks toward the window and looks out, I do the same and see Sasuke's car driving out toward the street.

Tsunade starts to freak out, she starts babbling but I don't understand her she's talking too fast, I calm her down and make her sit down.

"W-We have to go and stop Sasuke," she says in between her sobs. "W-Why... where is Sasuke going?" I ask.

She looks at me and swallows a lump in her throat "He's going to his father's house! We have to stop him before he hurts him!" she screams.

"W-What?" I say confused, she continues to freak out. I stand up and step away from her and take out my phone and call Itachi. I tell him what's happening he tells me his father's address telling me to meet him there, I take one last look at Tsunade and walk out of the room. I run out to my car and try to get there as fast as I can.

When I get there Itachi is getting out of his car, we both run up to the door, its open Itachi goes in first and calls out for Sasuke.

We don't get a response he walks further inside, the house is huge almost as big as the Hyuga household. He leads me into his father's study. There we see his father on the floor unconscious, he's covered in bruises and blood. Itachi gets down and starts to check his vitals while I call an ambulance.

When the ambulance gets there Itachi goes with them. He tells me that his dad needs immediate medical attention and in the meantime, I should go look for Sasuke.

I remember Sasuke's words, 'I like to coming up here, it's like an escape for me'. I get inside my car and drive back to the office. When I get there I go up to the roof. There I see someone sitting down leaning against the side of the building.

I slowly walk to the person and see its Sasuke, I sit down next to him. We both stay silent, he doesn't acknowledge my presence. After a couple of minutes, he finally opens his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Sasuke says breaking the silence, I look at him but he looks straight ahead. I look ahead also, "For the most part... Itachi said he's going to need stitches" I say.

"Are you okay?" I say still looking ahead. He looks at me, I meet his gaze and he looks down at his hands. I follow his eyes and see his hands are all bloody and bruised. Before he has a chance to move them away I move and sit in front of him and take his right hand.

I take my purse and pull out a first aid kit I keep in there in a case of emergency's and begin to clean and wrap his hands in bandages.  
As I finish wrapping his left hand, "I didn't mean to hit him so hard" he confesses while looking down at his hand.

I look at him and see a sincere look on his face. "I just got so mad," he says. "Why?" I ask, I know he doesn't really like Tsunade so I doubt he would hurt his dad so much for her sake, there is something more.

He continues to look at his hands, "It's because of my mom" he says I look at him confused, I know Tsunade isn't his real mom I heard rumors that she died when he was young.

"What does she have to do with this?" I ask and look up at him. He doesn't meet my gaze, he continues to stare at his hands with a distant look in his eyes. "He used to do the same thing to her" he whispers.

My heart sinks, "W-what," I say without realizing. I continue to look at Sasuke, he has the same expression on his face as a helpless child would. I never thought I would see such a look on him, not the great Sasuke Uchiha. "He used to beat my mother... And I could never do a thing about it... I would hear her scream and cry in pain... A couple of times I even saw him do it too... he always had this look on his face when he did it" he whispers.

"It was as if he were proud of what he was doing... Like beating the shit out of his wife in front of their son was an accomplishment... He enjoyed doing it... He enjoyed knowing that his family was terrified of him..." he whispers and suddenly stands up the small helpless child gone.

"S-Sasuke are you okay?" I say, he keeps his back to me. Not answering me. "W-Where was Itachi?" I ask. He lets out a humorless chuckle "Itachi doesn't even know... he was busy in medical school," he says.

He looks at me, "Do you know how my mother died?" he asks me with a serious face. I start to think, I remember hearing my father talking about once when I was young.

"Didn't she die in a car accident?" I say not completely sure. He keeps his gaze on me, "That's what everyone thinks... even Itachi thinks that but that's not true" he says and walks toward the edge of the building.

I walk toward him and stand next to him, I look at him. "...What happened to her?" I ask hesitantly. He stays quiet for a couple of moments "She killed herself... I came home from school one day and found her in her room with her wrist slit..." he whispers.

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands. "My father hired some people and made it look like she had died in a car crash," he says then looks at me.

"Only 3 people know the truth, my father, me and now you" he whispers. "W-Why are you telling me this?" I ask not wanting to know anymore.

He steps closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek, "Hinata if something ever happens to me I need you to tell people the truth about what happened to my mother" he whispers. "What... But nothing is going to happen to you... right?" I say. He doesn't answer me, "Promise me Hinata," he says.

A single tear goes down my cheek thinking about something bad happening to Sasuke, "I-I promise Sasuke..." I say.

He gives me a small smile and wipes away the tear. We begin to hear sirens, I look out into the parking lot and see cop cars. "Shit" I hear Sasuke hiss, "How did they know where you were?" I say still looking at them. "I have no idea..."


	10. Relationship

Relationship

( Hinata's point of view )

"Shit" I hear Sasuke hiss, "How did they know where you were?" I say still looking at them. "I have no idea..." he says.

We see them enter the building. Sasuke looks at me, "Was my father unconscious when you found him?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah," I say surprised by the sudden question. He looks to the side confused, "Then he shouldn't have woken up already... they probably gave him medication that should keep him out until tomorrow... and Itachi wouldn't ..." he says more to himself then it dawns on me and I realize what he is saying. "Then who called the cops?" we say at the same time.

"I did" we look toward the door and standing there is Tsunade. "T-Tsunade? you called the cops" I say surprised. "Why the hell did you do that!" Sasuke yells angrily at Tsunade. He begins to walk to her, murder intent radiating off him. But before he can get too close I stand in front of him. "Sasuke calm down," I say, "Why would you call the cops?!" he yells to Tsunade completely ignoring me.

"I-I had to Sasuke! you hurt the man I love," she says scared. "The man you love!" Sasuke yells, "That asshole has treated like crap from day one!" he yells. "Sasuke calm down!" I yell at him surprising myself.

He looks down at me then sighs. He walks toward the edge of the roof again and trys to calm down. The door burst open and policemen come in. They walk toward Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for assault on your father Fugaku Uchiha" they say and put handcuffs on him and lead him downstairs.

I walk toward the edge and watch as they put Sasuke inside of a police car and drive away. I sigh and look back toward Tsunade, she's sitting down on the ground leaning against the door.

I walk toward her and sit down, "You know Tsunade that what that man does to you is wrong right" I whisper trying to be cautious of the subject. She chuckles, I glance at her and see there are tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know Hinata... but... I still love him..." she says not meeting my eyes then wipes the tears away.

"There has to be a reason..." I say she looks at me. "There has to be a reason why someone like you especially would stay in an abusive relationship... there is always a reason," I say while whispering the end.

She sighs and looks ahead, "He used to be so sweet," she says reminiscing. "I met him in high school... he was the sweetest boy I knew," she says to me still looking ahead. I look at her surprised, how could someone change so drastically?

"Of course I didn't pay much attention to him in high school I was more interested in Dan..." she says to me then smiles, her eyes still looking ahead except this time they look like they're shining. "Who is Dan?" I ask curiously.

"Dan was the love of my life..." she says distantly. "What happened to him?" I ask. "He died in war..." she whispers. She chuckles, "He was a hero... he died in order to protect his group," she says. "Even so... it doesn't make it hurt any less" I whisper looking down at the concrete, she nods in agreement.

"I deserve to be treated badly," she says suddenly. I look at her, "What makes you think that?" I ask. She sighs again, "I caused a great deal of pain to Sasuke's mother before she died," she says.

"How?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me. "I was the other women in their marriage..." she confesses and new tears stream down her face, she wipes them away.

I stay silent, Sasuke must already know that's why he must not like Tsunade. "Why?" I find myself asking. She looks at me but I look out at the city in front of me, she looks ahead again and shakes her head.

"I-I don't know... I was still depressed about what happened to Dan years later and I didn't want to be in a real relationship... then one day I met up with Sasuke's father and... one thing led to another... and before I knew it I fell for him... she says.

"I fell in love and for the first time in so long... I was happy... it was at the cost of others but I didn't care... as long as I had him... he made me feel loved... and that was all that mattered..."

"I-I thought I could change him" she confesses. "I thought maybe if I love fugaku enough he will change back to the way he was... and we could be happy..." her voice breaks.

She chuckles, "But who was I kidding? The only person that could have changed that man is long dead" she says referring to Sasuke's mother.

"When he wakes up are you going to go back to him?" I ask she looks at me. I meet her eyes waiting for her answer, she looks down "I-I don't know..." she says and starts crying.

And for the second time that day I hugged her except this time she didn't pull away. She stayed in my arms and cried because that was all she could do...

After Tsunade cried in my arms I took her to her friend's house since she didn't want to go back home. By the time I finally got home it was 2 in the morning.

I was ready to pass out. As soon as I got to my room I flopped down on my bed not even bothering to get changed or even take off my shoes.

It was short lived however because not 30 minutes later my phone started to ring, I picked it up "H-Hello" I say in a raspy voice not fully awake.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I'm terribly sorry for waking you up at this hour, I'm a nurse from Uchiha hospital I'm calling to tell you your cousin Neji Hyuga has woken up from his coma"


	11. Hospital

Hospital

( Hinata's point of view )

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I'm terribly sorry for waking you up at this hour, I'm a nurse from the Uchiha hospital I'm calling to tell you your cousin Neji Hyuga has woken up from his coma" I hear the person say.

That fully wakes me up, I sit up on the bed, "W-What? Neji's awake?" I say not sure I heard right. "Yes, that's correct" the nurse response. I smile as I am overcome with happiness "I will be there as soon as I can," I say then hang up. I get up from the bed and fix my hair, I already have on my shoes and jacket since I didn't bother to take them off earlier. I get my keys and purse and drive to the hospital in a hurry not caring if I get a speed ticket.

When I get there I sign in and go straight to Neji's room. I walk in and see him sitting up on the bed watching tv. I run to him and hug him. I feel him tense surprised by the sudden hug but slowly I feel his hands wrap around me. "I missed you Neji," I say.

I pull away and look at him, he's smiling at me. Then he gives me look and I prepare to get scolded, "What are you doing up? Its 3 in the morning you should have waited till you at least slept more before you came," he says.

Then he touches my face, "look you have dark circles" he says worriedly. "I don't care how I look, as long as your awake and healthy," I say. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to go get you something from the vending machine?" I ask. "No that's okay," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He smiles, "Yes I'm sure," he says. "Hinata just rest, take a nap on the couch," he says and points to the couch on the other side of the room. I reluctantly agree and lay down on the couch. Before I realize I fall asleep.

I am shaken awake, I sit up and rub my eyes and look for the person who woke me from my slumber. I see Itachi smiling at me and handing me a cup of what I assume is coffee.

I move over and make room for him to sit on the couch. I look around the room but I don't see Neji anywhere. I look at Itachi confused, he reads my mind.

"Neji's getting a check-up don't worry he will be back in a couple minutes," he says to me. I take a sip of my coffee and look at my watch I see its 6 in the morning. I stand up, I forgot all about work.

"Relax I don't think you should go to work today" I hear Itachi say I look at him. "Besides what are you going to do? Sasuke isn't there," he says.

I sit back down on the couch, "Do you think Sasuke's going to be okay?" I whisper he looks at me and smiles. "You must really care for my brother," he says.

I blush in embarrassment and look down, "H-He's my boss that's why..." I say in a hurry. Itachi just laughs, I look at him "And you must really care for my sister that's why you're here isn't it" I say and it's his turn to be embarrassed.

The door burst open, in comes a nurse. "Doctor Uchiha, you have to come it's your father!" she yells in a hurry. We both stand up, "What about him?" he says and begins to follow the nurse to his father's room. "He's locked the door we hear screaming from inside we think his wife is in there with him," she says in a hurry.

I follow behind him, we stop in front of his father's door, from inside we hear Tsunade screaming. Itachi yells at the nurse to go get the room key. He begins to kick down the door and after the third try, he successfully breaks the door open.

Itachi runs in, I stand by the door. I see his father in the corner standing over Tsunade. Itachi pushes his father away from Tsunade. I go inside and help Tsunade up and take her out of the room the nurse leads us to another room and they start cleaning Tsunade's wounds. She has a broken nose and multiple bruises all over her body. The nurse gives her painkillers and leaves the room.

"Tsunade..." I start not sure what to say to make her feel better. What can I say to a woman whose husband just finds enjoyment in making her bleed? She looks at me with her left eye, her right eye swollen shut. "Do you still think you deserve this pain?" I whisper. She turns away from me and lays down her head on my lap.

I begin to pet her hair, "I don't want to feel this pain anymore Hinata..." she says so low I almost don't hear her. "You'll feel better soon..." I say gently and continue to pet her hair.

Soon she falls asleep, I gently move away from her and lay her head on a pillow and leave the room. I go back to Neji's room and see he's back, I don't tell him about what just happen instead I just lay in bed next to him. Comfortable just being in his presence.

About an hour later more of the family start to show up. I walk out to get myself a coffee as I'm walking back I see Itachi, he walks up to me. "There you are I need you to do me a favor," he says to me. "Sure, what is it?" I ask. "I need you to go pick up Sasuke from the police station, my father has dropped the charges," he says.

"Okay," I say, "Thanks," he says then walks away. I go back to Neji's room and tell them I'm leaving and get my keys and purse. I drive to the police station. When I get there I see him outside on a bench nodding off I see how tired he looks he must not have slept.

I run up to him and hug him happy to see he's not hurt. I must have hugged him too hard, "H-Hinata... can't... breath" I hear him say. I pull away from him and blush embarrassed, "Sorry" I say. He smiles, "I thought I called my good for nothing brother to pick me up. Did he conn you into doing it instead?" he says, I shake my head.

We get in the car and I drive him home and tell him what happened at the hospitals between his father and Tsunade. He stayed quiet the entire time not interrupting me. "Sasuke?" I say worried since he hasn't said anything.

"Hm"

"What do you think about the situation?" I ask.

He looks down, "I think he hurt her because he found out she pressed charges against me..." he says. It would make sense if that's true.

After that, we stay quiet for the rest of the ride home. After I drop him off, I drive home and take a much-needed shower then I flop onto my bed and fall asleep.


	12. Party

Party

( Hinata's point of view )

I'm shaken awake once again this time by Naruto when I realize its Naruto I sit up on my bed surprise. "N-Naruto did you need something?" I ask surprise to see him.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that I need you to accompany me to a birthday party a close friend of mine is throwing," he says. "Oh, that's okay when is the party?" I ask. He looks at his watch, "In about two hours, do you think you can get ready on time?" he asks me.

"Y-Yes that's plenty of time," I lie, "Very well then, I'll leave you alone to get ready," he says then walks out of the room. I sigh and get out of bed and head straight to the shower.

After I finish getting ready we make our way to the party. I am wearing a royal blue dress that has lace top, with a sweetheart neckline, that flows to the bottom and reaches down to my ankles, for shoes I have black flats. For my hair, I curled it and put it toward the side.

As soon as we walk into the room Naruto runs off to talk to some friends leaving me alone. I feel out of place, I sigh and walk to the punch table to get myself something to drink. "Hinata" I hear someone call my name. I turn and see Sasuke, "S-Sasuke what are you doing here?" I ask him smiling at least I know someone else here.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says to me. "My husband is friends with the man whose hosting the party... what about you?" I ask curiously.

"He's a family friend, one of us had to come and Itachi's working so I was stuck coming," he says. Then he reaches toward the table and picks up an appetizer.

"But at least the foods good," he says with his mouth full. I laugh at him, "cover your mouth" I say. I hear one of my favorite songs begin to play and see people start to gather up on the dance floor.

I don't see Naruto anywhere, I look to my side and see Sasuke. I take his hand, "Sasuke please dance this song with me" I say. He pulls his hand away and gives me a look as if I grew a second head, I give him my puppy eyes and he reluctantly agrees.

I happily take him to the dance floor and we start to dance its sort of a slow dance. It was peaceful until Sasuke starts to make jokes and make fun of other people and I end up laughing instead of dancing.

Before I know it the song is over. I hit Sasuke on his shoulder as we walk back. "Ow, what was that for?" he says innocently like he didn't do anything wrong. "That's for making fun of other people and thinking its funny," I say. "What? It's not my fault they don't know how to dance," he says.

I shake my head at him, "Shameful" I say. He's about to say something but gets interrupted. "Hello?" we hear someone say, we turn and see Naruto. "Oh, N-Naruto there you are," I say. He goes to stand next to me and puts an arm around my waist while looking at Sasuke. "And who is this Hinata?" Naruto asks me.

"Ah, this is my boss, Sasuke Uchiha," I say introducing him. "Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki, m-my husband," I say. They shake hands. I hear someone call my name and see its one of my friends I excuse myself and go talk to her.

( Sasuke's point of view )

"So your Hinata's famous husband that she always talks about," I say to him. "It has been a while Sasuke," he says to me and smirks. "It has, hasn't it? How long now?" I ask him.

"Well, were 27 right now... So... Almost 10 years now," he says. "My how time fly's," I say and smirk. "But you seem to be doing good, being married to Hinata," I say.

He looks down, "Yeah she's great," he says. "How's your side chick" I whisper, he looks at me. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he says."Yes, you do, that girl with pink hair that you claim you love, how old is she what 22 or 23?" I ask.

He looks down giving up and knowing he's been caught, "She's 22" he answers. He looks back at me, "Does Hinata know?" he asks. I look at her across the room, she's talking to a group of girls while laughing and having fun, "No she doesn't... Not yet anyway" I say toward the end looking back at him.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asks me. "I don't need to... Hinata's not stupid Naruto she's gonna find out I'm the only reason why she hasn't" I say to him.

He looks at me suddenly with an angry look, "Do you like Hinata?" he hisses. I chuckle and smirk at him, "Why do you care? It's not like she's going to stay married to you very long especially when she finds out how you've deceived her" I sneered.

"That's not an answer Sasuke" he hisses getting even madder. I smirk even wider I lean in "Yeah I do like her... And there isn't a thing you can do about it" I beamed.

( Hinata's point of view )

I suddenly hear screaming and a crash, I turn and see Naruto and Sasuke fighting. I run to them and see Sasuke on top of Naruto punching him in the face. With all my strength I pull Sasuke away from Naruto and check on him.

They both seem for the most part fine just scratches and a couple bruises. Before I have a chance to talk to Sasuke he leaves. I pick up Naruto and apologize to everyone and take him as quickly as I can to the car and drive home. The car ride is silent neither of us in the mood to talk.

When we get home I change out of my dress and into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, Naruto also changes. I start to clean Naruto wounds. As I'm cleaning his wounds he opens his mouth, "Hinata do you like Sasuke?" he whispers. I stop what I'm doing and look at him, my heart begins to beat erratically. "Yes, as a friend... he's nice when you get to know him " I answer and continue to clean his wounds.

" I meant as a man" he snaps, I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "N-No I don't like Sasuke as a man," I say to him. He pushes me away from him, not believing my answer.

He gets up suddenly and grabs his jacket and walks towards the door. "W-Where are you going?" I ask him as I follow him to the door.

"Out," he roared and leaves not bothering to spare me a glance. He slams the door, I stand there looking at the door not knowing what to do. What got Naruto mad? I said I didn't like Sasuke more than a friend.

Maybe he's still upset over the fight. I walk to the bathroom and put the first aid kit away. What did they fight about in the first place?


	13. Drinking

Drinking

( Naruto's point of view )

I get inside my car and drive to one of my favorite bars. When I get there I sit down at one of the stools and immediately start drinking for no particular reason.

I start to think about Hinata and the way she answered me when I asked her if she liked Sasuke. She hesitated, she likes Sasuke she just doesn't know it or she lied to me.

I bet she's cheated on me with him... I bet they're having an affair that's why Sasuke was smirking so much because they're having an affair. They are sneaking around behind my back! Making me look like an idiot! Bastards! To hell with them both, I don't need them.

I don't need anyone... Never have, never will. Beside's I already cheated on her. So jokes on her, she can continue to have an affair with him for all I care.

Besides I'm dating a 22-year-old, she's having an affair with a 27-year-old what a waste if you're going to have an affair you should go for someone younger then yourself not older, stupid girl.

I don't even know why I ever agreed to marry her in the first place. I was naive and stupid, I wasn't thinking straight.

I start to feel buzzed, I look around the bar and see a familiar face. It's a woman that works for me, I think she's a secretary. She's drinking alone, I walk up to her and join her.

( Hinata's point of view )

I'm brushing my teeth and am about to climb into bed when I hear loud knocking coming from the front door, it startles me. Is that Naruto? Did he lose his key?

I walk to it and open the door and see Sasuke leaning against the frame. "S-Sasuke what are you doing here?" I say surprised to see him. He looks up at me and walks toward me and hugs me. Immediately the smell of alcohol engulfs me and I know he's been drinking.

He pulls away and walks further into the house, I shut the door and go after him. "Narutooo" he sings. "Where are you? I'm here for a rematch!" he yells as he continues walking through the house.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing? Naruto isn't home right now" I say. He looks at me and gives me a drunk smile, "He isn't? Then I have little Hina all to myself!" he sings and hugs me tightly.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" I say embarrassed as I feel myself blush. He lets me go and travels further into the house he opens one of the doors and it happens to be my bedroom.

"OOOhh this is where my little Hina sleeps!" he sings then walks toward the bed and flops down head first. "S-Sasuke?" I call out to him, is he snoring? I walk toward the bed and look at him, I poke his cheek and sigh he's out. I cover him with a blanket and poke his cheek again to see if he's fully asleep.

He suddenly grabs my hand pulls me toward him and the next thing I know I'm trapped in passed out Sasuke's arms. No matter how hard I try to escape its useless and I can't wake him up, he's out like a light. I sigh, pretty soon I end up falling asleep in his arms. Feeling a sense of safety.

(Sasuke's point of view)

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is blueish hair I look down and see Hinata sleeping comfortably in my arms. I close my eyes again not wanting to get up, wanting to stay in this comfortable position longer.

Wait a minute... Why is Hinata in my arms? I open my eyes again and see Hinata again. I raise my head a little and carefully, so I don't wake her up and look around. This isn't my room, don't tell me. I look at the nightstand and see a picture of a young Hinata and Hanabi playing with dolls.

I'm in Hinata's room, that means I'm in her house that she shares with her husband. But it doesn't seem like they share a room. I look around more but there is not one hint that Naruto has ever even been in this room let alone slept here with her.

I close my eyes and try to remember what happened last night. I remembered I got drunk and came to her house wanting to fight Naruto. But he wasn't home, I lightly get up.

I open her bedroom door and walk around the house, but no sign of Naruto anywhere. That asshole didn't even come home last night, did he? I continue to open random doors until I find the room Naruto stays in. I open another one and finally find his room. Inside I see a mixture of papers and ramen cups on practically every available surface.

Now, this is Naruto's room. Inside is a huge desk, small bed, and a bookcase. I look at his bookcase and see its full of law books. Last I heard he hasn't even taken a case since he became CEO of Uzumaki law firm. I continue to look through his books as I pick up one that I have been searching for a picture falls out of it.

I bend down and pick it up, its a picture of Hinata. What? I thought he didn't care about her? Shes smiling wide and looking away from the camera. She looks angelic, you can tell she was younger when this picture was taken. Why would he have this inside a book? I stuff the photo back in the book and put it back on the shelf.

I turn and see another door, I open it and it's the closet, I smell myself and I reek of alcohol. I grab some of Naruto's clothes to 'borrow' and leave his room. I walk back to where the bathroom was and take a shower.

( Hinata's point of view )

I wake up to the sound of the shower running, I look to my side and see Sasuke's not there. I get up and walk towards the kitchen. I begin to make breakfast, as I'm making breakfast I feel someone come around behind me and cover my eyes.

"Guess who" I hear him say, I laugh and turn around, Sasuke smirks at me. I turn back around and work on cooking, he puts his chin on my shoulder and his hands around my waist.

"What are you making?" he asks me, "Breakfast" I answer. "It smells good," he says while watching my every move. He moves away and sits down on a stool at the breakfast counter. I decide to turn on the radio and start to sing and dance to the music that plays, while Sasuke makes fun of me.

The song from yesterday begins to play and I turn it up higher preparing to dance by myself but Sasuke stands up and walks towards me.

"Would you like to dance?" he says with his hand stuck out. I smile at him and blush a little and we start to slow dance with smiles on our face.


	14. Lunch

Lunch

( Hinata's point of view )

After breakfast, Sasuke went home to get ready for work. I also begin to get ready for work. I shower and change into my work clothes. I look at myself in the mirror and brush my hair. I stop when I notice something, I look at my eyes. I dont have dark circles anymore, today is the first good night sleep I have had in days.

I smile and look away from the mirror, I wrap my arms around myself and close my eyes as I begin to remember what it was like being in Sasuke's arms. I take a deep breath and remember what he smelled like. I open my eyes when I hear the tea kettle in the distance telling me my morning tea is ready.

The entire day I was pretty much locked in the office, every time I would go out of the office to get things someone would walk up to me and ask me what happened 2 days ago. It gets tiring being constantly hounded by nosy co-workers.

Each time I would make an excuse and run off to Sasuke's office. For lunch, I decided to have lunch with Ino since we haven't talk to each other in a while.

"So what did happen 2 days ago?" Ino asks me after I told her how everyone keeps asking me, I rolled my eyes. "Ino I can't tell you that... its private" I say to her.

She smiles, "Fair enough... So how are you and Sasuke doing?" she asks. I tell her everything from what happened at the party to this morning.

"Oh my god... Does Naruto know he spent the night there?!" she asks in a loud voice. A couple of people shush us, but Ino just glares at them. "I don't think so when we woke up he wasn't there, he must have already gone to work by then," I say.

"Your lucky he did... Could you have imagined what would have happened if he found Sasuke in your bed snuggling with you," she says then starts to laugh.

"What would Sai have done?" I ask her, she stops laughing. "He would either chased him out of the house with a butcher knife or drawn a disturbing picture of Sai killing him and then give it to him while smiling" she answers as if it has happened before.

I give her a confused look, "How do you know that?" I ask her. "That's what he did to Deidara when he found him sleeping on my couch before he knew he was my brother... Poor Deidara still has nightmares" she says shaking her head towards the end.

"So how are you and Sai doing?" I ask wanting to change the subject. Her eyes start to sparkle, "We're doing great! He has an art show coming up soon, he's getting more and more jobs, it's exciting!" she tells me happily.

"That's good," I say with a smile, she begins to tell me more about some of the jobs that he's getting but one of them stick out to me. "Oh yeah, he also got this other job where an elderly woman hired him to draw how her child would have looked liked," she tells me. "How her child would have looked like?" I say confused.

She nods her head, "Apparently she married for money rather than love, and there was this one man that she's always had in her heart all these years, so she gave Sai a picture of them when they were young and told him to draw how their child would have looked like..." she says in a sad voice.

"That's so sad..." I whisper as she wipes away some tears that had begun to build up in her eyes. "Yeah, when he told me I started to cry" she admits.

"I would hate to ever have something like that happen to me," Ino says, I nod in agreement. She looks at me and takes my hand. "Hinata... you need to get out of that marriage... you need to divorce him" she whispers to me in a serious tone.

"Ino..." I begin, "Why do you need to stay married to him Hinata!? He doesn't love you and it's not like you need him!" she says to me getting frustrated. "Ino... you and I both know I can't do that..." I whisper, she looks down.

She starts to cry, I look at her surprise and rub her shoulder. "Ino why are you crying?" I ask gently. She looks at me tears still going down her face. "Hinata I'm scared..." she says to me. That surprises me, there are very few things that scare Ino. "Of what?" I ask her.

"I'm scared that one day I'm going to get a phone call and find out Naruto has hurt you" she whispers.

Although I'm shocked by what she just told me I smile at her, and hug her. "Shh, Ino don't worry nothing is going to happen to me..." I whisper in her ear.

After having lunch with Ino I go back to the office and continue working. But all day long her words ring through my head. Naruto would never hurt me, right? Tsunade said that it always seems like that in the beginning. I shake my head, no this is nonsense what happened to her won't happen to me... Right?

I catch my reflection on my phone screen although it's turned off I can still see myself in the dark background. For a second I could have sworn my dark circles were back, I look away and rub my eyes. The stress is making me see things, I sigh.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Sauske asks me from across the room, I smile and nod my head. "I just had something in my eyes is all" I lie, he doesn't looked convinced but looks down and continues his work.

Before I know it its time to leave, I gather my things and say bye to Sasuke and go home. When I get home I see Naruto's not there, I start to cook dinner and as I'm about to finish I hear the door slam open.

I get scared and walk slowly towards the front door and see Naruto in the front hall and sigh in relief. "Naruto w-welcome home," I say as the smell of alcohol hits me.

He glares at me, "Where is he?!" he suddenly yells. I look at him confused, "Where is who?" I ask scared. "Where is Sasuke!" he yells and takes a step closer to me. I take one back, "W-Why would Sasuke be here?" I ask in a small voice.

He takes a step closer as I take one back, my back hits the wall as he takes another step closer, suddenly I feel him put his hand around my neck and he begins to squeeze. I start gasping for air. I'm trying to scream but I can't, no sound comes out no matter how much I try. I look at him with pleading eyes but he continues to crush me. I put my hands on him in an attempt to pull them off but it's useless.

He's saying something but I don't understand, all I can focus on is on his hands and how they're blocking my airway. Then everything starts to dim, I start to see black spots.

I stop resisting and start to close my eyes, Its then when I'm dropped down to the floor. I start gasping and coughing, I look up and the last thing I see is Naruto with a bat, I feel a horrible pain in my head and everything goes dark.

00000000000000000000000000000

Do you like it so far :) please review and follow.


	15. The Phone Call

The phone call

( Sasuke's point of view )

I was sleeping in my bed when I hear my phone begin to ring. I open my eyes and look over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it reads 3:23 AM, I groan.

Who the hell would call me at 3 in the morning? I answer the phone and close my eyes again wanting to go back to sleep, "Hello" I say half asleep."Sasuke" I hear Itachi's voice say in the other line.

"Itachi? Why the hell are you calling me so early in the morning for?" I say into the phone angry at having my sleep interrupted. "Sasuke its Hinata" I hear him say. I open my eyes and sit up on my bed, "What about Hinata?" I whisper with a lump in my throat.

"She's here in the hospital," he says. As soon as I hear that I get up and begin to put on my shoes and jacket. "I'll be right there," I say and hang up. I drive to the hospital in my t-shirt and sweatpants.

When I get there I yell at the nurses and threaten a couple of them before they tell me what room Hinata is in. When I find out which room she's in, I run to it and slowly open the door. Not knowing what is waiting for me inside.

I see her laying on the bed, her eyes closed. I walk closer to her, She has bandages wrapped around her head and neck. She has a bruise on the right side of her jaw and a cut on her lip. Her lips look dried and chopped, they didn't look anything like that when I last saw her a couple of hours ago. She looks paler and her skin is clammy.

I pull one of the chairs from the other side of the room next to her bed and sit down. I slowly and carefully as if she were fragile glass I grab her right hand with both of my hands. I look at her hands and notice the dirt on them and how cold they are. Her hands were never cold. Nothing about her was ever cold.

The door opens but I don't look up to see who it is. I hear their footsteps walk toward me, it isn't till I feel a hand on my shoulder do I look up.

Itachi looks back at me, he squeezes my shoulder. I look away from him and back at Hinata. "What happened?" I whisper. "A couple brought her in, they said they found her on the ground on their way back from a date. We checked her, she has a bad head wound and bruises around her neck... We suspect that she was mugged" he says sympathetically.

"I was at another hospital at the time and as I was leaving she was brought to their emergency room when I realized it was her I told the ambulance to take her here," he says.

"From the bruises around her neck, we can tell that she was choked until unconsciousness or almost," he says while looking at the bandages around her neck. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Currently she's in a coma, whoever did this hit her pretty hard on the head. We won't know how extent the damage is until she wakes up... if she wakes up..." he corrects himself.

I look up at him, "if she wakes up?" I repeat as my heart drops to my stomach, he nods his head dejectedly. It's a possibility she may not wake up...

I turn to Hinata, "Have you called her family yet?" I ask. From the corner of my eye, I see him shake his head, "Its late plus I thought you would want to have a moment with her alone first..." he says.

"Thank you, Itachi..." I say honestly, he nods his head. "Whenever you're ready..." he says and squeezes my shoulder one last time before he leaves the room.

I still keep my eyes on her, I reach out and pet her hair, moving her bangs to the side. "Hinata... I promise you... I'm going to find out who did this..." I whisper to her as tears slowly start forming in my eyes, I feel a lump in my throat. "I'm not going to let them get away with doing this to you..." I whisper hoping she hears me.

I do a small miserable attempt of a smile, but how good of a smile can you show when all your filled with is sadness and sorrow. As I look at her laying in bed with tubes all around her and machines helping her stay alive.

A single tear goes down my eye, I quickly wipe it away. "Just please wake up..." I whisper and slowly stand up. I kiss her forehead lingering there for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"I have to go... I'm sure your family wants to see you..." I say as I touch her face one last time, and with a heavy heart walk out of the room.

( Naruto's point of view )

I'm sitting on the kitchen floor staring at the clock, looking as it ticks. It's 5:05 AM, I continue to look at the hand move and then it's 5:06 AM. My eyes are tired and my lids feel heavy but I continue to stare at the clock as I slowly descend further and further into insanity.

I move my attention to the clean wood kitchen table, on top of it lays the bat that has my wife's blood on it. I keep my eyes on it, fearing that if I look away someone might come and steal it.

I stand up and walk toward it, I pick it up but as soon as I feel it against my skin I drop it as if it were on fire. The phone starts ringing scaring me, I walk toward it and slowly answer it. "H-Hello," I say with a lump in my throat.

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" I hear a female voice on the other line asks. "Yes," I say, have they figured it out already? I clear my throat, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki Im a nurse from Uchiha hospital, I'm sorry to tell you but your wife Hinata Uzumaki sustained some injury's and is currently in our hospital" I hear her tell me.

I look toward the bat on the floor, "Hinata is in the hospital?" I repeat still looking at the bat. "Yes, that's correct, we believe she might have been physically assaulted," the nurse says.

"I can't imagine who would want to hurt her... I'll be right there," I say then hang up not waiting for her answer. I walk toward the bat and pick it up, this time not dropping it. I walk out the back door that leads to the backyard.


	16. Visiting

Visiting

One Week Later

( Sasuke's point of view )

I'm laying in bed under the covers staring off into space. When I hear my bedroom door open, I look towards the door and see Itachi. When he sees me under the covers he sighs and walks towards me. He sits down on the bed, "Sasuke when was the last time you went out?" he asks in a disapproving voice.

I don't answer him, I don't even bother looking at him. Instead, I move to the other side of the bed with my back to him and stare off into space. He stands up and pulls the covers off, I glare at him. "Hey!" I yell.

"Sasuke get up. Go change were going out to lunch" he says with authority and walks out of my room. I sigh and get out of bed and change when I leave my room I see him sitting on the couch waiting for me.

When he sees me he stands up and we leave the apartment. During the car ride, neitheir of us say anything. We get there and order our food he looks at me and sighs, "What?" I ask him angrily. "Look at you, you're a mess," he says to me.

"Gee you sure know how to make someone feel special Itachi..." I say sarcastically. "You haven't even shaved," he says his voice getting a little louder in order to prove his point.

My hand unconsciously goes to face touching the hair that is starting to grow. "So," I say not seeing anything wrong. "So you have to stop locking yourself inside your apartment and go out... have you been to work since you found out," he says carefully toward the end.

Truthfully I went to work the day after it happened but when I walked into my office my eyes went straight to her desk, it felt empty without her there.

"No, I don't need to I'm working from home" I lie. I look at him, "Have they found out anything new about what happened to her?" I ask in anticipation. "Hanabi says they haven't found anything to even tell who did it," he says with his eyes cast down.

I slam my fist on the table making a few people from other tables turn their heads. "They have had a week! And they still haven't found anything!" I hiss.

"Calm down Sasuke," Itachi tells me. I sigh in frustration. My features soften, "How is Hinata doing?" I whisper. "She's doing good, no real change... but she's not getting worse which is a good sign" he whispers. I smile bittersweetly, "That's good..." I whisper while looking down.

The waitress comes and gives us our food. We stay silent for a couple of minutes none of us knowing what to say. "You should go visit her" Itachi suddenly says. I look up at him surprised, thinking he's joking, I see he's serious.

"How? Her family will be there" I say, I have only met Hanabi and shes a handful can you imagine meeting the rest of them. He shakes his head, "They leave after visiting hours, I can let you in if you want" he says to me. I nod my head, "I'll go visit her today then"

Currently, I'm standing outside Hinata's hospital room, in my hands I hold a vase of sunflowers. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Its empty which I'm not very surprised at, I walk further in and see Hinata laying in her bed. I put the flowers down on the nightstand next to her get well cards.

I pull up a chair next to her bed and hold her right hand. "I brought you your favorite flowers... I remember you telling me that there was a flower field behind your house when you were young and you and your mother would always go and pick sunflowers..." I whisper looking at Hinata.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you... But your family is always here... I haven't ever been very good in social situations..." I say then chuckle.

"I wish you would hurry up and wake up..." I whisper, then sniff my nose as I feel tears in my eyes. "Please wake up Hinata..." I mutter sadly but her face shows no indication that she hears me.

I stand up and brush her bangs to the side and kiss her forehead. When I pull away I stand there a couple of seconds just looking at her, I feel tears sting my eyes again. "I'll visit you soon..." I whisper and wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

As I'm about to open the door, another person on the other side opens it. I look at the doorway and see Naruto standing there, in his hand is a small Boquet of roses

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he asks me with a face that's a mixture of anger and confusion. I think fast, "I came because Itachi asked me to pick him up from work and I decided to drop by, why? Jealous" I smirk.

His features soften, " I was just wondering" he says then walks further into the room. "I thought visiting hours were over?" I say casually and sit down on the couch on the other side of the room as Naruto sits down in my previous seat. He sets down the roses next to the sunflowers, his eyes linger on the sunflowers for a couple of seconds before he looks away.

"They are but I'm her husband and I paid the nurse to let me stay longer," he says with a smile towards the end. I look at him, he seems perfectly normal.

No evidence of sadness or misery anywhere, a man whose wife is in a coma shouldn't look like that. "It's a shame what happen to Hinata isn't it?" I ask him while analyzing his every move. He tenses, "Yeah it's a shame, she is innocent," he says avoiding my gaze.

Interesting, "Do you know where Hinata was going?" I ask him. He looks at me confused, "The cops say she was mugged while going somewhere... you are her husband wouldn't you know where she was going?" I ask him.

"I-I wasn't there when she left," he says I see him start to get nervous. I keep my eyes locked on him, I stand up and smirk at him. "Well I should be leaving, it was nice to see you again," I say then leave the room.

I walk out of the hospital and walk toward my car. When I get in I smirk, "He knows a lot more then he's telling..." I whisper to myself.  
I take out my phone and dial a number, I hear it ring 3 times before I get an answer. "Hello" I hear the other line say. "Suigetsu, its Sasuke, listen I need a favor"


	17. New Information

New information

( Sasuke's point of view )

I take out my phone and dial a number, I hear it ring 3 times before I get an answer. "Hello" I hear the other line say. "Suigetsu, its Sasuke, listen I need a favor," I say as I begin to drive.

About an hour later I'm sitting down on my couch with Suigetsu sitting in front of me on the other couch. "Here are the files you asked for," he says and hands me a stack of files. I grab them and open one of them reading the contents inside.

I hear Suigetsu chuckle, "What?" I ask him not looking up from the file. "I never thought I would hear the great Sasuke Uchiha ever ask me for a favor," he says with a smile on his face.

I look up at him and throw him one of the pillows on the couch, he catches it with ease. I pull the coffee table closer to me and scatter the files all around the table.

Suigetsu moves up a little to have a better look at the files. " 'Hinata Hyuga' ... you know this chick?" he asks as he continues to look at the files.

I nod my head, he continues to read the files, "Says here she was mugged" Suigetsu says. "She was... currently she's in a coma, I want to find who did this to her," I say still looking down at the files, I feel his gaze on me.

"I'm not trying to be a downer or anything but the odds of you finding anything isn't in your favor even if it is you..." he says in a tender tone, careful not to upset me.

"Yeah, I realized that idiot, but I still want to try... Besides her husband... he knows more then he's telling" I say. He repeats "her husband?" then looks through her files again.

"He isn't in here" I hear him say, I look up at him he looks confused. I snatch the file off his hands and look, he was right Naruto isn't in here.

"That's weird" I whisper more to myself, Suigetsu snatches the file again. "They probably just forgot," he says brushing it off, I agree with him and look back the other files.

I read one of them, it says what she was missing when they found her. It was the usual stuff, purse, phone, wallet, and her wedding ring. The next paper is a picture of the what her stuff that's missing looks like, my eyes stopped when I see her almost identical wedding ring.

I glare at it, it has become a habit since I found out she was married. I have memorized every mark and line in her real ring and would recognize it anywhere. I shut the file and pick up another one.

About 3 hours later me and Suigetsu have finished reading all the files but have no leads at all. I sigh, "We have to get inside her house," I say suddenly.

He looks at me, "What?" he says thinking maybe he heard wrong. "Her husband... I'm telling you he knows something" I say.

"I can't issue a warrant on a gut feeling Sasuke I need evidence... plus if he is hiding something he probably is keeping tight security on the house," he says while looking at me.

I slam my fist on the coffee table in anger. "Sasuke relax, we will find this guy," he says to me, then puts his hand on my shoulder.

The next day, I have read and re-read the files all night and still no real lead. I decide to get out of the house and go out for lunch. I walk into the first cafe that I see and order. I'm on my phone waiting for my food when someone sits in front of me.

I look up and see Tsunade, she smiles at me. "Tsunade, how are you feeling?" I ask her, "I'm feeling a lot better, I'm pretty much all healed," she informs me.

"Did you move out of my father's house?" I ask, she nods her head. "I finished yesterday, I left the divorce papers on the kitchen table for him to see when he gets back," she says with a smile on her face.

I give her a small smile, "I'm glad" I say sincerely, I may not really like her but I would never wish what happened to my mother to happen to her.

"Thank you Sasuke..." she whispers, I look at her confused. "For what?" I ask. "Everything... if it weren't for you and Hinata I would still be home waiting for him to get back," she says.

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds until the waitress comes with my food, "Do you want to order something? Ill pay" I offer.

She shakes her head, "I just ate, I only came to thank you" she says then stands up and leaves. I watch her as she leaves. I look down and smile, happy she's out of that house.

Currently, I'm taking a walk around the place where they found Hinata. I'm looking for any evidence that might have been left behind that the police didn't see.

But there doesn't seem to any, It was in a deserted place so no cameras and the chances of having witnesses is unlikely. I sigh I should just come back to tomorrow. I walk back towards the city since we are pretty close to my apartment I didn't need to take my car. I stop when I see something interesting.

A group of teenage kids walk past me laughing, I keep my eyes on them and see they run into an abandoned building in front of the field where Hinata was found.

I walk towards the abandoned building. The paint on it is chipping off, it looks like one bad hit to the building and it will come tumbling down not to mention how dirty it looks and smells.

I stop in front of the door and hear loud music playing from the inside. I knock loudly on the door and put my ear closer towards the door. I hear the music stop and some shuffling then nothing.

I smirk, pretending not to be there huh. I knock again this time harder, "I know you're in there! I'm a cop ill have you arrested!" I yell. I hear some whispering from inside, they sound like their panicking.

I knock again, "This is your last warning! if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down and shoot everyone! I'm going to count to three!" I yell.

"1..." I say in a loud voice, I hear them inside. "2..." I hiss ready to kick down the door. As I'm about to say three, a teenage boy opens the door and puts his hands up.

"I-I'm sorry we trespassed p-please don't shoot," he says in a panicky voice. I look behind him and see two other teenaged kids, a boy, and a girl.

"What are your names?" I say in a loud voice."M-my name is K-Konohamaru" says the one who opened the door still scared. He points at the boy behind him, "This is U-Udon" he says then points to the girl.

"And M-Moegi," he says. "Please don't hurt us!" he begs then gets on his knees and puts his two hands out like he's praying. I sigh, "Get up, I'm not going to hurt you," I say he looks at me and gets up quickly. They all seemed relieved.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions," I say, all three of them nod their heads quickly. "Last week Thursday, out front, did you guys see anything suspicious?" I ask.

All three of them look at each other, I hear the girl whisper how they should have called the cops. "What is it that you guys saw... if you tell me the truth I won't get mad... I'll even forget I saw you three here" I say.

Konohamaru speaks up, "Well, last Thursday around 8'o clock we were walking back here when we heard a car pass, we thought it was the cops and panicked so we hid in the bushes. We heard some guy get out of the car and he was talking on the phone about something. After a couple of minutes, he got in his car and left again. We walked toward where he was and we saw this girl laying there" he tells me.

Then the other boy, Udon speaks up, "We thought she was dead when we got closer Moegi checked and there was a heartbeat"

"Udon and I tried to pick her up and take her to a hospital when we heard this couple yelling at us... I guess from afar it looked like we were trying to... touch... her..." Konohamaru says while blushing towards the end.

I sigh, "Did you see anything else like the licenses plate or the person who brought her there?" I ask. Konohamaru shakes his head, "We only heard his voice" he says.

"So it was a man," I say, all three of them nod their heads. "If you were to hear his voice again would you recognize it?" I ask them, they all nod their heads.

I sigh in relief at least I found something, "Do you know what he said?" I ask. "I'm not sure, we were all scared we would get caught so we weren't really paying attention" Moegi the girl says.

I step inside the building I see old furniture and some makeshift beds in what I assume is the living room. "Aren't you guys a little too old for a clubhouse?" I ask.

They all look down and rub their necks, "W-We sort of live here" I hear Konohamaru say. I look at them confused, "Where are your parents?" I ask.

"We don't have any, we met while in foster care a year ago, we couldn't take it anymore so we ran away and found this place," Konohamaru says still looking down.

"What about food? Money?" I ask it isn't till now do I realize how dirty and worn down they look. "We go to town and do odd jobs and make money for food, sometimes some of the restaurant owners pity us so they give us the leftovers," he says.

"Other times we don't eat..." he whispers. "What about school?" I ask them. "We haven't gone to school in over a year," he says.  
I look around, then back them. They're looking at me like lost puppy's, then all three of them get down on their knees.

"Please don't tell anyone we live here!" they all yell in unison. I sigh, "Get up all 3 of you" they open their eyes and look at me then slowly get up.

"Look at you 3, you look filthy when was the last time you had a shower," I say. They all look down in embarrassment.

"Come on," I say and walk out the building. They all look at me confused, "Come on you guys can stay in my place tonight since you answered my questions" I say. All three of them smile and follow me outside and we walk to my apartment.


	18. The Stay

The Stay

( Sasuke's point of view )

When we get to my apartment all three of them stare in awe. "Wow, you must be pretty rich!" Konohamaru says the other two nod their heads in agreement.

I walk to my bedroom and pull out 3 boxes and come back to the living room and put the boxes on the floor. "These are my old clothes that you guys can use," I say, I point to the bathroom. "There's the bathroom so you can take a shower," I say and they nod their heads.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I ask them, they look at each other. "Pizza!" the three of them say at the same time.

"Okay, ill order pizza," I say and walk to the living room and call the pizzeria. When I'm done I decide to look at one of the files again. I chuckle, the file says that the couple, saw some teenage boys trying to sexually harass Hinata and that they saved her.

"Idiots" I whisper. "Who is?" I hear someone say, I look up and see Konohamaru in some of my old clothes toweling his hair dry.

"No one," I brush off. "How does a cop get paid enough to score a place like this?" he asks while looking around. I smirk, "I'm not actually a cop, I'm a lawyer I own my own law firm," I say, he looks at me with wide eyes.

"S-So you lied," he says I nod my head. He looks at me, then notices the files and one of them is open with Hinata's picture.

"Oh that's the girl... she's really pretty," he says then looks at me and gives me a sly grin. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asks.

"No, she is not my girlfriend she's just a friend," I say looking down at the file again towards the end. He pats me on the back, I look up and he gives me a sympathetic look.

"So you're in the friend zone... don't worry I have hope for you," he says with his fist out. "I-I'm not in the friend zone! She's married!" I say to defend my case.

He puts his hand on his heart and acts like they just shot him, "Oh that's even worse" he says in a voice like he's in pain. I grab one of the couch pillows and throw it at him. He runs out of the room laughing, "Little disrespectful brat" I mumble to myself.

I continue to look through the files again in case I missed something, after a while, I stand up and stretch and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I see the three of them, washed and in fresh clothes, laughing at something sitting at the kitchen table.

I walk over to them when they see me they hide said thing behind their backs. I look at them suspiciously, "What were you three laughing at?" I ask.

They all just look at me not saying anything, I walk closer and snatch what they were looking at. I hold it up high above their heads, It's a dairy? "Where did you three find this?" I ask them. "It was in the bottom of one of the boxes," Udon says then pushes his glasses back.

I look at it and turn it over, "Who's dairy is this?" I ask. "We thought it was yours," Konohamaru says. I shake my head, "It isn't mine, I didn't keep a diary" I say.

I open the cover and in the bottom left I see someone's name, on the other hand, read it out loud "Itachi Uchiha" I say and chuckle "Who's Itachi?" I hear Udon ask. "My older brother," I say with a smirk.

"Is there anything interesting you found in here?" I ask them they nod their heads and turn to the page where they left off on. All three of us sit on the floor and read about how teenage Itachi was in love with some girl he met in school.

"Can you imagine what Hanabi would do if she ever found this?" I say out loud. "Who's Hanabi?" I hear one of them ask.

"Itachi's scary when angry girlfriend... And she's the jealous type," I say. We all look at each other thinking the same thing, "What if we mail it to her? She will never know it was us" Konohamaru suggest with an evil look in his eyes.

"What are you guys doing" we hear someone say, we all look up and in front of us is Itachi. I quickly hide the book behind my back, but Itachi sees it.

"What is that?" he asks, "Nothing" I respond. He walks closer then squats and starts tickling me and my hold on the notebook slips and Itachi gets it.

When he realizes what it is he starts to blush in embarrassment, "W-Where did you get this!" he says. "They found it in one of the boxes of our old clothes that I have been meaning to get rid of," I say with a smirk.

"Good thing I didn't," I say. Itachi looks at the other three teenagers and looks at me, "Listen Sasuke when I said you should get some friends I was hoping you would get some more around your age" he says sarcastically.

I stand up and hit him on the arm, "They are staying here tonight, they don't have anywhere else to go. Plus they told me some information on Hinata's case" I say to him.

I walk toward the living room with him behind me and we sit down on the couch. He notices all the files and realizes that they are about Hinata's case.

"Where did you get these?" he asks me. "Suigetsu got them for me, but anyway," I say and hand him the file about what the couple saw.

"It says there that the couple that found Hinata had spotted her because they saw some kids trying to touch her and that they rescued her," I say.

He looks at me, "But that's not true" he guesses. "No, it isn't those three teenagers were the ones that supposedly were trying to touch Hinata, but they were actually trying to pick her up to carry her to the hospital," I say.

"That abandoned building that's in front of where they found Hinata, is where those three live, they were going back when they heard someone drive up there and leave Hinata," I say Itachi looks at me surprised.

"Did they see who it was?" he asks me. I shake my head, "They were hiding since they didn't want to be caught living in the building, so they didn't see... but asks did hear the guys voice, we know that it was a man and since they already heard his voice they would recognize it if they heard it again" I say happily.

"That's great!" he says. "Yes, so now we could at least can get somewhere," I say. We hear the doorbell. "Expecting more company?" Itachi ask me.

I shake my head, "Its probably just the pizza" I say and open the door and sure enough it is. I pay the kid and tip him and bring the pizza out to the kitchen.

After that, we all sit down and eat. "So what are your names?" Itachi asks them, "My name is Konohamaru, his name is Udon, and her name is Moegi," he says with cheese all over his face.

Itachi laughs at him and continues to make small talk with them. I on the other hand keep thinking about the case and about Hinata. I snap out of it when Itachi's phone starts to ring, he excuses himself. The other three continue talking to each other.

A couple of minutes later Itachi comes into the room, he looks at me with a sad look on his face. "Sasuke can I talk to you in private?" he asks me. I nod my head and stand up and follow him to my bedroom.

He shuts the door, "What is it Itachi?" I ask him. He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, "About a week ago when Hinata was brought in we ran some test..." he says.

"And," I say impatiently. "Well... one of them came back positive..." he says."The rape kit came back positive... whoever did this sexually harassed Hinata while she was unconscious"


	19. Running

Running

( Sasuke's point of view )

"And," I say impatiently. "Well... One of them came back positive..." he says. "The rape kit came back positive... Whoever did this sexually harassed Hinata while she was unconscious" I hear him whisper in a sad tone.

I feel my eyes go wide, then all of a sudden I was moving, I don't remember when I started but the next thing I know it I'm running. I ran out of the apartment without my keys or my wallet.

I wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else but there. I can't let them see me weak, I can let them see me weak when they find your weakness they use it against you.

I run out of my room and past the kitchen, I open the front door and run out not bothering to close it. I hear Itachi yell my name behind me, but I don't pay attention. I just keep running, hoping to leave my problems behind if I run fast enough.

I run outside, I bump into a couple of people but I don't bother to look back to see if they're okay, I just keep running.

After a while my lungs feel like they are on fire, I stop running. I try to catch my breath, I look around me to see where I am. I realize I'm in front of Hinata's house. I look at it, it still looks the same as the day I drunkenly stumbled inside and slept with Hinata. Even from over here I can see her plants need watering. I turn toward the porch and find myself walking up the stairs that lead to the front door.

I ring the doorbell and wait. I half expect Hinata to answer and smile at me but instead, I am met with a pissed off Naruto. How disappointing.

"What the hell do you want!" he yells. I put my hand around his neck and push him inside and shut the door. "I know you did it!" I yell in rage. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he yells back glaring at me.

"I know you're the one who hurt Hinata!" I yell he seems stunned for a couple of seconds but quickly recovers. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I would never do that to my wife" he hisses.

"Liar! I know your the one who did it!" I yell and punch him hard in the face. He falls to the ground, I bend down and pick him up by the collar until his eyes are on the same level as mine and he's standing again.

I broke his nose, it's bleeding. He smirks, "You have no proof I did anything," he says with a sly grin, the blood going into his mouth and covering some of his teeth.

I throw him to the ground, "As a matter a fact I do have proof" I say then smirk. Naruto smiles and shakes his head, "You have no 'valuable' proof, whatever you found must not be very good or else I would have been in handcuffs right now" he says and starts laughing.

"Face it Sasuke you can't do anything to me," he says and continues laughing. I aim to punch him again but he blocks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sasuke," he says then points behind me, I turn and see a camera recording us. That definitely was not there before.

I turn back and he punches me suddenly causing me to fall, I'm pretty sure he just broke my nose also. I look in front of me and he's leaning on the wall smiling at me in a sadistic matter. "Who would have ever thought that Sasuke would have a schoolboy crush on my wife..." he says then starts laughing again mocking me.

He glares at me, "If I were you I would leave now If you do I won't call the police and show them the footage of how you just came in here and started hitting me... I'm sure it would be bad for business" he says.

I glare back at him and stand up, "Just remember Naruto, the second I find something pinning you to Hinata's assault... I swear to god next time I won't stop" I hiss and then leave.

I walk back home in no hurry, taking the long way and letting the night air hit me and relax me. People give me weird looks and faces since I have blood all around my nose and mouth. Some of them even ask if I would like them to take me to the hospital.

I decline and continue walking home, I get home and as soon as Itachi sees me he gets worried, and starts asking what happened. I refuse to tell him and he gives up, he starts to clean me up and puts my nose back in place.

I bite hard on a belt and try not to scream, he finishes putting bandages and makes me some coffee. "Just tell me Sasuke did you get in a fight?" he asks.

"Of course I got in a fight Itachi, I wouldn't punch myself in the face," I say in an obvious tone. "Please tell me you didn't go to Naruto's house..." he says and looks at me. I look down not wanting to meet his gaze.

I hear him sigh, I look up at him, "Dammit Sasuke! You just can't go around getting in fights every time someone pisses you off" he says in an angry tone. "Where are the other 3?" I ask trying to change the subject.

He glares at me for trying to change the subject but then gives up, "They're sleeping in the guest room... They were worried about you..." he says. "What did you tell them?" I ask.

"I told them that you found out some bad news and you needed time to cool off," he says answering me. I nod my head, he finishes off his coffee and stands up. I look up at him, "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I have the night shift today," he says and starts to put on his sweater and leaves. I sigh and put my face in my hands. I shouldn't have gone there, he's going to use it against me and I know it. I get up and wash the dishes.

After that I go to my bedroom, I change out of my clothes and into fresh ones that don't have blood on them. I turn off the light and climb into bed, I finally start to relax when I hear my door open. I look and see Konohamaru standing there, he walks toward me. I look at my alarm clock and see it's midnight.

"Konohamaru why are you up, it's late," I say. He stands next to me, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I hear him whisper in a soft voice. I look at him confused, "Why?" I ask. "I had a bad dream" I hear him say while looking down playing with his hands.

I sigh, then I lift up the blanket and move over. He climbs in with me. Not 10 minutes later I hear him softly snoring, I smile.

The next morning I am woken up when I feel something smack me right on my injured nose. I open my eyes and sit up, I look to my side and see it was Konohamaru's foot that hit me. I look and see Udon and Moegi are also there when the hell did they come? I sigh they're all in weird positions almost like a pretzel, they probably move a lot in their sleep.

I get up off the bed and walk towards the bathroom and take a shower. I take off my bandages, I see the swelling has gone down but I still have bruises.

After my shower, I put fresh bandages and walk to the kitchen and start breakfast. I make pancakes and eggs. As I'm cooking, the other 3 wake up smelling food.

When I'm finished we put the food down on the table and begin eating, "So tell me why when I woke up all three of you were there?" I ask them.

They all look down embarrassed, "We always stick together, so when one of us moves so do the other two" Konohamaru answers, I smirk then look down and take a bite of my eggs.

"By the way, what happened to your face?" Udon asks. I look up and see all three of them looking at me, "I got in a fight..." I answer, their eyes widen. "Why?" Moegi asks.

"Some idiot tried to mug me so I got into a fight" I answer, lying. "Wow, you're so cool!" I hear Udon say then they start talking about similar things that have happened to people they know.

After breakfast, I decide to take them shopping for some new clothes, after 2 hours of yelling and screaming they finish.

Then I drive them back to the abandoned building, I give them some money and send them on their way. I wait in front of the building until I see them get inside when I see their inside I take out my phone and call someone I know.

I hear it ring and then they answer, "I want to buy a building..."


	20. But She Doesn't

But she doesn't...

( Sasuke's point of view )

I grip the vase of sunflowers in my right-hand tighter, I open the door in front of me and walk in. The same presence as last time welcomes me. I set the new flowers on the nightstand, and throw away the old ones.

I walk to the chair that's on the right side of the bed and sit down, I look at the bed and see Hinata laying peacefully there. I grab her right hand and hold it with both of mine. It has been 2 months and Hinata still hasn't woken up...

Most of her family have already given up on her ever waking up, they don't visit her as much anymore. Hanabi is busy with her own life and Neji is busy taking over the company, so they don't visit often. I always find time to visit her.

I still haven't returned to the office, I work from home. I fixed up the building were Konohamaru and his friends live, I make sure they go to school now. I even installed a camera on the front porch just in case anyone ever needs footage from that view.

Nothing new has been found in the case, it's starting to run cold. I think they might close it and say it was a random mugging. Naruto is going to get away with it... I don't even know what to do anymore... I showed Konohamaru an audio of Naruto's voice but they claim it wasn't his they heard that night... I don't know what I'm going to do...

"Hey, Hinata... I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday... I was busy with a client" I say while looking at her face. She's still paler than usual, she still looks sick. I look away from her face and look at her hands, I run my thumb over her knuckles.

"I wish you would wake up soon and tell us the truth about what happened to you... I wish you would wake up and tell them Naruto did this to you..." I say looking back at her face. I keep looking at her face, I keep expecting her to open her eyes and smile at me or blush. But she doesn't...

"You know, Itachi tells me how he wants to ask Hanabi to marry him..." I say changing the subject. I look down and chuckle, "Who would have thought... Our siblings would ever even meet let alone be in a relationship..." I whisper then look up at her again.

"But... He's not going to, he knows that Hanabi would want you there..." I whisper toward the end. "God Hinata... how long are you planning on worrying all of us... Why won't you just wake up," I say looking at her wanting her to answer. But she doesn't...

"What am I supposed to do if you don't wake up Hinata..." I whisper looking at her, waiting for her to give me any sort of response even a negative one, but I get none. "What am I supposed to do Hinata..." I whisper feeling tears coming to my eyes, I keep my eyes on her face.

"What am I supposed to do?" I say a little louder still looking at her for a response but, I don't get one. "What am I supposed to do!" I scream hoping she hears me and moves. But she doesn't... I stand up suddenly and grab the vase of flowers and throw it to the ground in rage.

I look at the glass as it breaks into a million pieces, and see the flowers on the ground. I look at the glass for a couple of seconds and see red drops fall to the ground, I look at my hand and see blood dripping from it.

I look back at Hinata and see she hasn't moved, she's still in the exact same place she was moments ago and the same place she was 2 months ago. Then a memory flashes through my mind, I look down at my hand, and remember when she bandaged it up.

She told me to be careful that she won't always be there to bandaged my wounds, that I should take care of myself and not to get into fights. I look back at her and then for the first time in a while I let myself break and be weak.

I walk towards her and lay next to her. I wrap my arms around her and I start to cry. I cry hoping that she will wrap her arms around me and tell me everything is okay. Hoping that she will wake up and whisper comforting words to me, hoping that she would just wake up. But she doesn't...

After my visit with Hinata, I go back home, I open the door to my apartment and walk in. I hear a noise coming from the inside, I walk to the living room and see Itachi there with, someone else?

I walk in closer and see one of my old childhood neighbors. I smirk, "Wow, I'm surprised your still alive Kiba, I always thought some pissed off husband would have killed you by now for messing around with their wife," I say joking then pat him on the back.

He starts laughing, "I'm not going to lie, I have come closed too many times for my comfort," he says joking. I chuckle, I sit down on the couch next to Itachi while Kiba sits in the one seater on the side.

"I found him in the store trying to peek into the woman's dressing rooms and brought him back here," Itachi says and starts laughing. "I wasn't peeking!" Kiba claims with a small blush on his face. I chuckle, then we all start to catch up with each other.

About 3 hours later, while I was still talking to Kiba and Itachi I hear the doorbell. I get up and walk toward it, I open the door and see Konohamaru. "Oh Konohamaru, I didn't know you were coming today," I say when I see him, he smiles at me.

"I'm actually coming back from a job... But I need to use the washroom," he says then starts to do a little dance keeping his legs closed. I open the door wider and let him in, he runs to the bathroom, I chuckle.

I go back to the living room and see Itachi and Kiba standing up. When Kiba sees me he smiles apologetically, "Sorry Sasuke but I got to go," he says. "Yeah, he has to go a peek in the women's shower room," Itachi says then starts laughing, I chuckle.

Kiba glares at him, "No! I just need to go take care of some business" he says. "Sure you do," I say. Itachi and I walk him toward the front door, "Oh I almost forgot" Kiba says and pulls out a piece of paper and pen, he scribbles some numbers on it and hands it to me.

"That's my number maybe we can hang out for a drink some time," he says, I smirk at him. "Yeah I'll call you," I say, then Kiba leaves. Itachi and I walk back toward the living room, I stop when I see Konohamaru leaning against the wall next to the living room entry, he's looking down.

I walk toward him, he looks pale almost as if he's seen a ghost. I start to get worried, is he feeling sick or something? "Konohamaru is something wrong?" I ask him. He looks up at me, he looks scared. "S-Sasuke..." he says. I grab his shoulder, "Konohamaru whats wrong? tell me" I say.

He swallows a lump in his throat, "S-Sasuke that guy that was just here..." he whispers. "Yeah Kiba, what about him?" I ask starting to get really curious and worried at the same time. "His voice... it's the one I heard on the day Hinata's body was dumped..."


	21. Graveyard Of Happy Memories

_**Graveyard Of Happy Memories** _

( Sasuke's point of view )

"It was his voice I heard the day Hinata's body was dumped" Konohamaru whispers looking up at me looking for my reaction. My face stays blank, I know because I make sure it does. But inside... I feel like a volcano just erupted...

My breath gets caught in my throat, everything goes in slow motion, everything is a blur. The next thing I know, I'm inside my room, tearing everything up. All of my things now lay in the ground, some of them broken, others just lay discarded.

I hear someone calling, probably Itachi but I don't pay him any attention. I am too busy destroying my room, my sanctuary. The one place on earth that resembles everything I am, and now its all ruined its all destroyed, all of the pieces scattered on the ground...

I am about to throw a picture frame to the floor when I feel two arms stop me, I look up and see Itachi's face staring back at me. Sympathy in his eyes, giving me the answer in whether or not Konohamaru told him.

I pull away from him and sit down on the now ruined bed, he sit next to me quietly. "I know your angry, and you probably don't want to talk to me" he says in a calm voice. "Your right I don't" I say in an angry tone. "You have to be rational Sasuke you just cant go and destroy your room because your angry or sad" he says, I stand up and begin to walk away from him.

He's right, I know he's right. I'm not being rational or sane, but I don't care... Not right now, I don't want to be rational. One of my closest friends from childhood is somehow connected to the assault of the one person I have come to love... Fuck being rational

I walk to the door, Itachi and Konohamaru trying to talk me into staying and calming down. But their pleas fall on deaf ears. I walk closer to the door and grab my jacket, in its pocket containing my keys, wallet and phone.

I open the door and leave, not bothering to say anything to them or even spare them a glance. I take quick steps to my car and get inside, I start it and drive not caring or paying any attention to where I am going.

After about an hour of driving around I go to gas station and fill up the tank, I go inside the store and am very tempted to buy one of the many bottles of whisky that sit on the shelf's. But I decide against it, I'm not going to get caught drunk behind the wheel and possibly crash into some innocent person just because I feel like shit. I settle for a pack of cigarettes instead, I used to smoke in high school but quit when Itachi found out.

But right now, I don't care who knows. I buy a pack and lighter. As soon as I walk out of the small store I put one of the poisons sticks in my mouth and light it up. I take a deep breath and let it out, feeling a little calmer then I did before.

I get back inside my car and begin to drive, once again I begin to pointlessly drive around. After successfully going through 3 cigarettes, I stop the car when I see the old childhood park I used to go when I was a child.

I park the car and walk to the now abandon playground, it looks like a hallow shell compared to what it used to be. I walk to the swing sets, the only thing that still stands. I walk to them and sit on the one that seems the most stable out of the six.

I sit there for what seems like hours, just thinking. How could I be so close to someone that was involved in such a monstrous crime? How could I as a child sleep in the same room as him? Call him my other brother? How could someone that meant so much to me as a child do something so horrible to the women I love?

Piles of questions build up in my mind, each one of them making me feel some sort of regret. I come up with no answers to any of them. I sit alone with my thoughts in a graveyard of my childhoods happiest memories.

I look around the playground, memories of Itachi, Kiba and I as children running around with smiles on our faces. Yes, this truly is a graveyard of happy memories.

Maybe one day ill bring Hinata here, before they tear everything completely down and build something new over the ruins. I look around again, they'll probably build some sort of store with all this land. What a shame, I have always hoped to bring my children here, so they could build happy memories here just like their father did so many years before them.

But what if I can't bring Hinata here? What if she doesn't wake up in time before they tear it down? What of she doesn't wake up?

Will she disappear from my memories? What if she is pushed away to the back of my mind and never able to see the light of day, only to be remembered once in a blue moon? No I cant do that to her, she deserves to be remembered.

Even if everyone else forgets her, I cant. I can't forget about Hinata, no matter what. I stand up from the swing after possibly hours of sitting there. The sun is just peaking over the horizon, I walk back to the car and start it, and begin to drive for the first time with a destination in mind.

000000

After an hour of driving I finally get there, I park the car and get out. Making sure to lock the doors, I walk to the front of the building, the easiest part of my task is done. I take deep breath and pull open the glass door.

I walk in, the secretary looks up at me and tiredly smiles, she must have just gotten here. "Do you have an appointment?" she asks sweetly despite being tiered. "No, I'm here to see Jugo, I'm a friend" I say, she nods her head.

"He isn't with a client, you go right in" she says and points to Jugo's office. I say thanks and walk to his office already knowing where to go. I stand in front his door, his name written neatly on it, I knock.

"Come in" I hear him say from inside, I open the door and walk in. He looks up from his desk, he smiles when he sees me. "Sasuke long time no see" he says, "Yeah its been a while" I agree. He stands up and pats me on the back, "Are you here as a client or a friend?" he jokes.

"I'm actually here as a client" I say, Jugo looks at me surprised, not expecting that answer. But a second later he chuckles, "Sit" he says pointing to the chair that all his clients sit at. I sit down, he also takes his seat. "So Sasuke what can I do for you today?" he asks as he starts setting up.

I take out my phone and go through the pictures finding the one I want, its a picture of Hinata and I dancing when we accidently bumped into each other at my family friends party. Were both looking at each other smiling, not paying attention to anything around us. Said family friend took it and sent it to me before the whole scene with Naruto and I happened.

I hand the phone to Jugo, then I lift up my left shirt sleeve. "I want this tattooed on my arm, but cut me off and only put her" I say to Jugo. "Okay" he says, he takes my phone and connects it to his computer, he prints out a template of Hinata smiling and puts it on my arm.

He gets all the paints needed and turns on the needle, "Ready?" he asks, "Ready" I answer.


	22. New Partner

New Partner

( Sasuke's point of view )

"So who is this girl anyway?" Jugo asks while pointing at the picture of Hinata. "Someone special to me" I answer. He smiles, "she must be one hell of a girl to have captured the ice cold heart of Sasuke Uchiha," he says jokingly. I smirk, "She is..." I whisper. "Tell me about her," Jugo says. Should I tell him about her? I'm sure he's only asking to keep me talking and to distract me from the pain.

"What do you wanna know?" I ask. "Well, whats her name? Is she out-going or shy? How long have you known her?" he asks me a series of questions. "Her name is Hinata, sunshine. I think it suits her very well. She's extremely shy" I say and chuckle as I remember her crazy blush. "I haven't known her for too long... just a couple of months" I answer truthfully.

"Why does sunshine suit her?" he asks. Hmmm, "She's a very bright person... especially when you compare her to me... She was nice to me even when I was mean to her..." I say thinking back to the time she bought me lunch when I stayed up all night because of Itachi.

"She always tries to find the positive things about people..." I chuckle. "She gets mad at me when I make fun of others even if it is funny," I say remembering the time we danced at the party.

"She picked me up from jail once, that was fun," I say remembering not being able to sleep the entire time I was there. Jugo chuckles, "well when they pick up your sorry ass from jail you know they are a keeper," he says. I smile, "she's defiantly a keeper" I whisper. After that we stay silent, he concentrates on his work and I let my mind drift to Hinata. "All done" I hear him say as he puts down the tattoo gun. "That fast?" I ask and look at my arm, "I'm fast and I'm good" he says and begins to put away his things. "You'll make a perfect hooker then," I say jokingly. He shakes his head and laughs.

I look at my arm and see Hinata's smiling face, the tattoo cuts off about halfway down her torso. It actually looks really realistic. I stand up and look in the mirror for a better view, its perfect. A little red but that's the swelling, that should go away in a couple of days. I continue to stare at the tattoo as Jugo tells me about how to clean it and take care of it for the next couple of weeks.

"You think she'll like it?" Jugo suddenly asks me, "who?" I question and look at him. He smiles as he wipes away some spilled blue ink, "Hinata, do you think she will like the tattoo?" he asks, I look back at the mirror. "I hope so or else it's going to be really awkward," I say and chuckle.

He laughs, "I have another client, but I'll see you around," he says and I nod. "Yeah, I'll see you around," I say and leave. I walk outside and take a deep breath of the fresh morning air. It sucks that an old childhood friend was involved in this but now I have a lead. Now I can keep my promise to Hinata and find the person who did this.

I get inside my car and drive back to my apartment. As soon as I make it inside I lay down on the couch and kick off my shoes too tired to even walk to my bedroom. Sleep overtakes my tiered mind quickly, I don't fight it.

I am suddenly awakened by banging on my door. I sit up and rub my eyes, "shit" I mumble and stand up. Bumping into beer cans and other trash that litters my apartment. I make it to the door and open it, ready to yell at the person who woke me. I look at the person, they seem familiar but I can't put a name to the face.

"Yes?" I say to the blonde woman in front of me, she has her hair in a ponytail and has on designer clothes. She smiles at me despite my tone. "Sasuke Uchiha?" she asks unsure. "The one and only," I say sarcastically, she ignores my tone again and smiles wide. She removes her sunglasses, "I'm Ino Yamanaka" she says as she stuffs the sunglasses in her black clutch.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed, she doesn't answer my question and instead barges inside my apartment. "Hey!" I yell out and shut the door, I turn to her. She looks around disapprovingly. "My, My this place is filthy! You need to clean up!" she says and starts to pick random things and throw them in the trash bin.

I walk to her and snatch away the bin, "What do you want? Did you just come here to insult me in my own home?" I say angrily. She giggles, "It's not an insult, its the truth. I'm afraid a mouse will run across the floor with the way you keep this place" she says and snatches the bin back. "And for your first question. I'm Hinata's best friend and Hanabi told me you have been trying to find the person who did that to her, I'm here to help!" she says with a smile and continues to pick up.

"For starters, we should pick this place up!" she says as she picks up the garbage. I stop her, "Listen I don't need your help," I say in a bored tone. The smile drops from her face as she looks up at me.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Hinata. I don't care if you claim not to need my help. I can't just sit around at home and let those idiot policemen let this case go unsolved. It pains me to have to visit my best friend in a hospital wondering if she can even hear me when I talk to her... I can't help her wake up... But I can help put the guy who did this behind bars" she says with a serious tone.

"I'm going to help you solve this whether you want me to or not," she says and goes back to cleaning. "Alright," I say not even bothering to fight with her, she looks at me and smiles. "Now go get the broom and mop, we have a lot of work to do," she says cheerfully.

After Ino and I finish cleaning the apartment we order take out and I show her all the files I have and tell her about Kiba. "That's a pretty good stroke of luck finding out about Kiba. Sasuke if I were you I would get some lottery tickets" she says and takes a sip of her drink. "Luck?" I say confused, what's lucky about being friends with a guy who did something like that?

"You haven't seen this guy in years and you run into him randomly. And minutes, before he leaves Konohamaru comes unexpectedly and notices how the voice is the same one? That seems like luck to me. I think its a sign that even the gods want us to find Hinata's attacker" she says with her eyes wide. I chuckle, "I guess I should go out and buy a lottery ticket then," I say agreeing. Ino can be pretty annoying sometimes and come off as bossy but she has her perks. One of them being that she sees the good in everything, just like Hinata.

We continue to talk about the case and I tell her about my suspicions of Naruto. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he is the one who did this... I never trusted him, not for one second. You know the day this happened I had begged her during lunch to leave him" she says with a sad look on her face.

"I mean it's not like he cared about her and she didn't really seem to care very much for him anymore," she says and then pauses. She turns to me and gives me a sly grin, "And whats this I hear about you going over there drunk and spending the night with her? Sasuke you sly dog I bet you weren't even drunk, you probably just used it as an excuse to sleep with her" she teases.

I feel my cheeks go warm, "I did no such thing! And who told you about that!" I say defensively. She laughs, "your blushing! I never even thought you had emotions" she says and continues laughing. She's lucky she's a girl or else I would have punched her.

I look away from her as I hear her laugh like a little kid who found out a secret. I turn to her when her laughter cuts off suddenly, she has a serious expression on her face as she looks down at one of the files.

"What is it?" I ask she points to the picture of what Hinata's stolen things look like. "What about her necklace?" she asks. "What necklace?" I ask, she looks up at me. "The one that has the symbol of her clan on it, her father gave it to her as a gift years ago. She never takes it off, and it has real gems on it. Anyone who looks at it would know its worth money" she says.

"Well, maybe they didn't see it?" I suggest, she shakes her head. "They chocked her Sasuke, they had to have seen it around her neck," she says. "Are you sure she was even wearing it? I've never even seen it" I say. She nods her head, "she always has it on, usually its tucked under her shirt so you couldn't have seen it" she says.

"How come Naruto didn't report it stolen also?" I question. "Its small, if you've never seen it and you look at her every day. Then I doubt he has ever seen it" she says. I sigh, "so we have a missing necklace also?" I say and add it to a sticky note. She nods her head and stands up. "I'm going to call the local pawn shops and see if they know anything about it. If they have come across it, its unique enough that they would be able to remember it" she says as she takes out her phone and goes to another room for privacy.

I also take out my phone and dial Suigetsu, he answers after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I hear the other line say

"It's me," I say

"Whats up?"

"I need you to get me another file on someone, actually two people"

"That's a tall order, whats in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hm... *I hear him snap his fingers* to hear you say please"

"I'm not joking around Suigetsu!"

"I'm not either, I will like to hear you say it once before I die"

"Please... Can you get me some files on two people"

"Wow... I didn't think you would actually do it..."

"Suigetsu!"

"I'm joking. What are the people's names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka"

"Alright, I'll get back to you soon as I can," He says and hangs up. I roll my eyes at the rude hang-up. I look up as I see Ino enter the room again. "Any luck?" I ask, "not on the necklace but two guys did say they might have a ring that looks like Hinata's," she says with a smile.

"That's good," I say, "yeah, tomorrow we will go and see if they are her ring or not. In the meantime I have to get home and sleep, it's been a long day" she says and walks to the front door. "See you tomorrow morning be ready by 8 AM!" she yells and then shuts the door behind her. I walk to my bed and flop down on it, now that she's gone I can sleep.


	23. White Wedding Dress

White Wedding Dress

I keep having the same dream...

It always starts the same and ends the same...

It's a beautiful spring day, we're having a picnic on a flower field. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi are a playing volleyball. Itachi is sitting under a tree reading an old book. And Hinata is next to me.

She hums lightly as she prepares the food. I turn to look at her, she's wearing a yellow sundress and white sandals. Her hair is in a ponytail and her bangs are pinned back, she's glowing. Despite her dark hair, she blends perfectly into the sunny background.

She turns to me and smiles angelically and I reach out to touch her but she fades away before I can. I look around for the others but they are all gone. The once vibrant grass and flowers are brown and wilted, the sun is gone and replaced by dark clouds.

I begin to look for the others but no matter how much I run around the never-ending field, I can't find them. I can't even find a road or some way to get away from the now haunting field. I stop walking when I see a piece of faded yellow fabric underneath a pile of dead leaves.

I crouch down and hurriedly push away the leaves but my heart drops when I find what they were hiding. It's Hinata's corps...

Her skin is pale and her lips are blue. Her hair is black, no hint of blue in it. Her eyes are a dark gray, no hint of lavender. Her once vibrant yellow dress is brown and has splashes of dried blood on it. On her neck, I see dark purple hand marks and on her head, I see blood and bits of her flesh.

Her skin is as cold as ice no trace of warmth left. I try to pick her up but as I do maggots cover my hands and move up my arms. I drop her and attempt to get them off but no matter how many I get off there are always more left. I start to panic as I continue to feel the maggots crawl up my arms.

I look up as I hear the familiar sinister laughter. Naruto smiles wide as he continues laughing at me, mocking me. I am paralyzed with fear as he slowly begins to make his way towards me. I can't move... I can't even scream.

With every step, he gets closer and I can't will my legs to run. He continues to smile and laugh as he gets closer and closer. His eyes glow red and his dark aura consumes me. He reaches out and puts his hands around my neck. He tightens his grip and squeezes. I try to gasp for air, to push him off but I am too weak.

I wake up in a cold sweat and feel like the air has been knocked out of my lungs. I fall off my bed and land on the floor, I cough and gasp for air. It takes me a painstakingly long time before I can stand on my own two feet again without the risk of collapsing.

I turn on the lamp on my nightstand and sit down on my bed. Sweat covers my neck and back. I put my face in my hands and sigh. Another lonely night filled with nightmares...

I look over at the alarm clock, the green numbers read 4:03 AM. I went to bed at 2'o clock, I groan. My eyelids feel heavy but if I fall back to sleep I risk the chance of having the same dream. I stand up and walk to the bathroom hoping a shower will wake me up.

I peel off my sweaty clothes and step into the cold water. I close my eyes and I let the water cool my face. I stay like that for a while and simply listen to the sound of the water hitting the tub. I snap my eyes open again when the image of Hinata corps goes through my mind.

Soon after that I finish showering and step out. I wrap a towel around my waist and begin to towel my hair dry. I catch my reflection in the mirror. I look so different now then I did two months ago, my hair is longer and I have stubble. My skin and lips look dry despite them just being wet moments ago. I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, I look at my stomach and notice I've gotten skinner also.

I no longer look fit and instead look like someone who is starving themselves. I look at my arm and see Hinata's smiling face, I let my mouth curve into a small smile. That seems to be the only thing I have now that is for the better. I open the cabinet next to the mirror and take out a razor blade and shaving cream.

When the clock hit 8'o clock I hear knocking at the door. I open it and see Ino standing there ready to go, she smiles when she sees me. "Look who decided to shave. I personally liked the slight stubble, it gave you a rugged look but this is good too. Now we just have to trim your hair" she says as she reaches out to touch my hair.

I move away from her hand and she gives me a dirty look. "Are you ready to go?" I ask changing the subject. She nods her head and holds up her keys, "You drive" she says and hands them to me.

We walk out to the parking lot and she shows me which one is her car. It's an expensive luxury car I stop and look at her. How does someone who works under me have a nicer car than me?

She smiles at as if she read my mind, "It was a gift from the hubby" she says and goes inside. I follow her and sit in the driver's seat. We drive to the first pawn shop and look at the ring they have but it was an obvious fake. The owner was just trying to con us into buying it.

We drive to the next pawn shop and go inside. It smells like beer and dirt. Ino talks to the guy at the counter as I look around at the stuff they have. My eyes stop when I see a white wedding dress, its the cleanest thing in the store. Next, to it hangs a matching black suit. I wonder who would sell their wedding outfits?

I continue to look at the dress, it looks like a ball gown, it's a bit plain but there is a certain charm to it. I can't put my finger on it. I look away from the dress when the man at the counter walks over to me and try to sell it to Ino and I thinking we are a couple. We decline the offer and leave. From the sad look on Ino's face, I can tell that he didn't have the ring we were looking for.

She sighs dejectedly as we get in the car. I look away from her when I feel my phone ring in my pocket. I take it out and see its Suigetsu.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"I have the files you asked for," he says in a bored tone.

"I can be there in 30 minutes."

"Alright call me when you're outside," he says and hangs up. I put my phone back in my pocket and begin to drive to the police station.

"Where are we going?" Ino questions. "My friend from the police station has the files I wanted on Naruto and Kiba, we are going to go pick them up," I say and continue driving. From the corner of my eye, I see her nod in understanding.

30 minutes later we are parked in front of the station. I text him and tell him we are here. I look over at Ino, she's staring off into space thinking about something, she has a frown on her face. "What is it?" I find myself asking.

"Do you think she's going to wake up?" She whispers. I don't have to ask who to know who she's talking about. I look away from her "I don't know" I answer honestly, she turns to me. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asks, I turn to her and nod my head. She looks down and takes a deep breath, "I think I might be pregnant" she whispers.

"Do you not want a child?" I ask judging from her tone. She shakes her head, "It's not that... I would love to have a child but... I don't think I'm ready to yet. I just went back to law school and... Sai and I aren't on good terms at the moment" she says dejectedly.

"Sai is your boyfriend?" I guess, she nods her head. "It's my fault that we fought... I snapped at him for something that he can't control" she says and chuckles. "It's only been 3 days but I miss him more than I care to admit," she says honestly. She turns to me and smiles, "thanks for listening to me, I don't really have anyone else to talk to now that Hinata's in the hospital" she says.

I give her a small smile, "no problem" I say. I look away from her when I Suigetsu walk toward us. I roll down the window and he hands me the files. "I swear Sasuke if I lose my job for doing this I'm going to strangle you in your sleep," he says in a threatening voice. He looks away from me when he notices Ino, "well hello there" he says in a flirty voice. She rolls her eyes and looks away, "I'm married" she lies.

"Happily?" he questions, at the same time we both give him dirty looks. He chuckles, "I'll see you around," he says and goes back to the station. I turn on the ignition and turn to her, "wanna go to lunch?" I ask, she nods her head smiles. I begin to drive to a diner that I visit often.

It takes us about 20 minutes to get there, as soon as we walk in the savory smells hits me and my stomach growls. We sit down at one of the booths and look through the menu. I decide to order a reuben sandwich and Ino orders chicken salad.

The waitress takes down our orders and walks away. Ino turns to me, "Ok Sasuke, since I told you a secret you have to tell me one too" she says with a sly grin. "You never told me those would be the conditions plus I never asked you to tell me you did that yourself," I say stating facts.

She rolls her eyes, "don't be a party pooper" she complains. I sigh, she smiles knowing she's won. "Ok, you have to tell me something you haven't told anyone" she states and looks at me expectantly. "I recently got a tattoo," I say and take a drink of my coffee. She smiles, "really? let me see!" she says excitedly.

"I can't, I have on long sleeves and it's on my upper arm," I say. "Fine but your gonna have to show me at one point. What is the tattoo of?" she asks. "Its a portrait of someone" I answer. Before she has the chance to ask of who a woman walks up to us.

As soon as Ino looks at her she smiles and stands up to hug her. I look up at the woman and my eyes go straight to her bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes. Isn't that Naruto's girlfriend? I look away from them and hear as they chatter about how they haven't seen each other in so long. Ino must not know that she's Naruto's mistress.

After a couple of minutes, she leaves and hugs Ino goodbye. "Who was that?" I ask innocently. She still has a smile on her face, "She's an old friend from high school, Hinata knows her too" she says. I look up at her when she says that. So Naruto is sleeping with Hinata's friend?

She continues to talk about how she hasn't seen her in a long time, I half listen. Should I tell her what I know? I continue to listen to her mindless chatter. "Oh, and did you see the ring on her finger! I didn't even know she was engaged" she rambles. I look up at her, "she's engaged?" I say surprised. She nods her head excitedly, "she just told me!" he says.

"Do you know who her fiance is?" I ask, is it Naruto? But he's already married. She shakes her head, "now that you mention it, I don't even know his name..." she mutters while thinking about it. "Ino, did you know that Sakura and Naruto have been having a secret relationship behind Hinata's back?" I ask in a serious tone. Her eyes widen, she didn't know.

"What?... Are you sure?" she asks. "I saw them together and Naruto confirmed it," I say. She looks away for a second and then looks back at me, "are you saying that while Hinata has been fighting for her life in the hospital... Naruto has gotten engaged to Sakura?" she whispers. I nod my head, "Yes," I say. "We have to do something!" she yells, some people turn to us but she doesn't pay them any attention.

"Like what?" I say, she sighs. "Something! He should be ashamed of himself!" she says angrily. Then in one split second, all the anger leaves her face and she smiles mischievously. "What?" I question, "We should make sure he feels ashamed..." she whispers.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I ask. She leans in, "The media... I know plenty of reporters who will love to know that the CEO of a major company has asked his mistress to marry him while his poor wife fights for her life in the hospital..."


	24. Instinct

Instinct

(Two Weeks Later)

I blow softly into the mug of black coffee and take a small sip. I set the cup down and look at the corner of the diner where an old tv sits. The news is on. "And in other news, The Ceo of Uzumaki Law Firm, Naruto Uzumaki is engaged? Rumors have surfaced that despite already being married to Hyuga sweetheart, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto seems to be engaged to another woman. Hinata is currently in a coma fighting for her life." the anchorwoman says.

Next, they show a picture of Naruto and Hinata at their wedding. "Multiple sources who work in Uzumaki Law Firm have confirmed that Naruto is indeed in a serious relationship with another woman, although the identity of the woman remains a mystery. All we know at this time is she is an employee in Uzumaki Law Firm and works closely with Naruto" she continues.

"That story really blew up, every news channel is talking about it," I say to Ino, she turned around looking at the screen, she turns to me. "You should see what the women talk shows are saying about him," she says with a sly smile. She turns around and looks back at the screen as they continue to talk about him.

"I didn't expect people in his company to actually confirm his relationship," I say. Ino turns back to me, "your saying that like its a bad thing" she says with a confused face. I sigh and lean back on my chair. "It is and it isn't... Naruto isn't just going to let this go, especially now that so many people know about it," I say.

"You think he's going to do something to us?" she says with a serious look. I nod my head, "He is going to do something, he's not gonna let this go... You better start sleeping with one eye open Ino, It's just a matter of time before he strikes back..."

(Naruto's Point of View)

I flip to another channel and yet again see another morning talk show talking about me. I shut off the tv and throw the remote on the ground in frustration. "Be careful with that, this hotel room is expensive enough. We don't need you throwing and breaking stuff" Sakura says from her seat by the window.

She's sitting on a green one seater couch, on her lap is a magazine. I roll my eyes, "how are you so calm about this? Don't you hear the things they are saying about me? The company is losing clients and its reputation is going to shit" I yell in frustration.

I stand up and walk towards her, "You know its only a matter of time before they find out who you are... And once they do you aren't going to be able to get another job in the law field again" I say in a dark voice.

She continues to stare at me not losing eye contact. I have both of my hands on both sides of the chair, trapping her. "Naruto, I have a pretty and innocent face. You are the Ceo of one of the largest Law firms, you grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth, you are married to Hinata yet are also engaged to me. Even if they find out who I am they are just going to see a young confused girl who fell in love with the wrong man. But you? Your still gonna be the monster they are making you out to be..." she whispers as she continues to stare at me.

I walk away from her and grip my hair as her words begin to sink in. "This is all your fault!" I yell and turn towards her accusingly. "My fault?" she says and scoffs. "If you haven't made me-!" I begin but she stands up and walks to me. "I never made you do anything Naruto! I gave you a condition and you chose to follow it... Your the idiot who tried to choke his wife and then hit her over the head with a bat" she whispers.

"Watch it Sakura," I say menacingly. "Or what? Your gonna try to kill me too?" she says. "Don't forget Naruto, one phone call and I can ruin your entire life..." she mutters. I put my hand on her jaw, gripping it tightly but she continues to stare at me not backing down. "Why did you agree to help me on the condition that I marry you?" I ask in a low voice.

She pushes my hand away, "You grew up with everything handed to you, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand" she mutters and walks away. After a moment I hear the bathroom door close and the shower begin to run.

(Sakura's point of view)

I let the warm water hit my face, hoping the tears blend in and make them disappear. But I still feel them, I still feel the familiar sting in my eyes and the stuffiness in my nose. I can't make my feelings disappear but I can hide them enough so that others think I don't have them. Maybe if I do it well enough they really will disappear on their own. This is the lie I tell myself.

After I'm done showering I turn off the water and open the glass shower door. I grab a towel and wrap it around my hair. I step out of the shower and step onto the matt. As I pick up another towel to wrap around my body I catch my reflection in the mirror.

I have never been really self-conscious about my body, sure my boobs can be bigger and my ass a little fatter but I was always content with it. No, my natural body shape isn't what I'm ashamed of when I look in the mirror. Its the scars from the past. On my tighs, I have rows of small line cuts. Those are mostly faded now, only noticeable if you look close enough.

My eyes shift to my abdomen right below my belly button I have the scar that never seems to fade or heal. 'Whore' is carved into my soft skin, the red scar contrasting strongly against my ivory skin. I grip the towel tightly and wrap it around myself. Willing my eyes to look away.

I open one of the cabinets and take out my makeup bag. I pick up the good foundation and unwrap my towel. I cover up the scar like I have a million times before. Even when I'm finished I still see the faint outline of the curse word. I'll always see it, even if I have my skin burned off I will always see it. Taunting me and reminding me of the kind of person I am.

Naruto will never understand this feeling. This survival of the fittest instinct that always lingers with me. Only those who have lost everything know this feeling...


	25. He Loves Me

He loves me...

I finish buttoning my white shirt and look in the mirror for any stains or marks. I shift my eyes from me to Hanabi's slump figure on my bed. I look back at myself and run my fingers through my long hair before tieing it in a ponytail. I turn around and walk towards her and sit on the bed, "Hanabi? Will you like me to make you some breakfast before I go?" I ask in a gentle voice.

She's still hidden under the covers, "It's okay Itachi, I'm not very hungry" her muffled voice comes from under. I look at the watch on my wrist, "Don't you have to get ready for work?" I ask as I notice its already 7:02 A.M. she usually leaves before me.

"I don't feel good today, I'll just work from here" I hear her say. I suppress a sigh, "Alright... I hope you feel better. I have to go now but I'll be back later" I say as I stand up and straighten out any wrinkles on my clothes. I look down at her but she doesn't say anything. I walk out of the room and into the living room. I stop in front of the table and pick up my stuff. I open the front door and leave the apartment.

I get inside my car and turn on the engine. I look at the radio screen, on the left corner it displays the time 7:09 A.M. I don't start my shift until 8 o'clock, I should go see if Sasuke wants to have breakfast together.

I pull up to Sasuke's apartment building and turn off the engine. I get out of the car and walk inside. I enter his passcode and open the door. I take a step inside and close the door. I am about to take another step but I almost fall over. I look down at the ground and see Sasuke passed out.

I bend down and take a closer look at him, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hits me immediately. "Jesus Sasuke" I whisper to myself. I try to shake him awake but he doesn't even stir. He's a goner. I sigh and put him on my back. I walk to his bedroom and throw him on the bed.

I take off his shoes and cover him with a blanket. I walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water and some aspirin. As I set down the glass and aspirin on the nightstand I notice a turned down picture frame. I pick it up, its a picture of Hinata and Sasuke dancing.

I look at Hinata's face and notice all the features she and Hanabi share. Although she resembles her mother much more than her father. "You seem to be the root of all my problems..." I whisper.

I set the frame back on the nightstand standing up. I stare at it for a couple of seconds longer before I walk out of the room and leave the apartment. I get in my car and begin to drive to work no longer hungry.

00000

(Sakura's Point of view)

I finish applying mascara to my eyes and pick up the red lipstick tube. I take off the cap and apply it to my lips while looking in the mirror. I cover it again and set the tube down while still looking at the mirror. All of my makeup is applied but I still feel like something is missing. I continue to look in the mirror and try to find what's wrong. Did I apply something wrong? Does my face look fat? Did I overdo it?

I continue to look but I can't seem to put my finger on it. I lift my left hand and grip my hair in frustration. I push my hair back and see my wrist through the mirror. The familiar red lines that litter my body catch my attention, I look away from the mirror and turn my attention to both my wrists.

Identical slash marks scar both of my wrists. Failed attempts to end my life. A sad reminder that no one wants me... Not even death...

I take out my foundation and apply it to my wrists, covering their existence. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I have expensive and uncomfortable lingerie on.

I got ready for a surprise for Naruto. But I know in reality I want to feel needed even if it is only for sex. I know I'm a depressed piece of shit with issues... What else is new?

I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes, I open the bathroom door and walk out into the bedroom. Naruto is sitting up on the bed on his computer. He stops typing when he sees me. I walk to him and he sets down his laptop on the side table. I sit down on his lap and he smiles at me.

"You went through all this trouble for me," he says in a gentle voice. I close my eyes as he kisses my lips.

He doesn't kiss me like all the others did...

He kisses me like... A husband would kiss his wife... Gentle and full of love...

All the kisses I have ever had were sloppy, angry and filled with lust... From men who only wanted one thing from me...

But Naruto is different...

"I love you Sakura" he gently whispers as he kisses my temple.

He loves me... That's what makes him different from all the others... That's what makes him different from everyone... Unlike death and all the other people in my life he actually wants me...

"I love you too Naruto" I whisper.

That's why I would do anything for him... I would do anything to protect the only thing I've ever loved...

00000

( Neji's point of view )

I look out the window of the car and watch the landscapes as we pass by. Although its mostly just tall buildings full of people in suits. The same thing I see every day. Blank faces walking in unison, when I was younger I used to think they looked like mindless robots. I used to imagine them all being control by a single press of a button.

I know better now. But unfortunately, the truth isn't that far from what I used to daydream of as a child. Society, after all, is all controlled by one thing. I suppose I'm lucky for being born into a family that does most of the controlling but...

Sometimes it's best to be clueless...

The car stops in front of the many identical buildings. I turn to my side. "We are here Uncle," I say to the man sitting next to me. He looks past me and stares at the building in front of us. "So this is the hotel Naruto Uzumaki is staying at," he says more to himself.

He chuckles, "Let's pay Mr. Uzumaki a visit"

00000

Hope you liked it :)


	26. Hoping to Find Ourselves

Hoping to Find Ourselves

(Ino's point of view)

I check the time on my phone and see its already 7:30 AM. I have to get up soon if I want to make it to work on time. I sigh and slowly sit up on the bed. I look to my side and notice Sai isn't there. Where could he be? Did he make it to bed at all last night? I get out of bed and walk to the guest bedroom where he has a makeshift art studio.

I see him sitting on a wooden chair in front of his latest painting. "Sai? Is something wrong?" I ask unsure. He doesn't acknowledge me. I sigh and shut the door. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

When I'm finished showering I sit down at my vanity and apply some makeup. I stare at my reflection as I finish applying makeup. I look beautiful, I know that. I don't mean it in an egoistic way. I know was born with natural beauty and makeup enhances it.

I wish I was as beautiful on the inside as I look on the outside. I wish I didn't have to skip meals in order to feel this way. I take out my phone a take a selfie. I post it on my social media account and immediately I begin to get hearts and comments on how good I look. But most of all I wish I didn't need to feel validated by complete strangers in order to believe I am beautiful.

I set my phone down and look at myself in the mirror.

What if they are all lying?

They don't really think I'm pretty, they just pity me.

 _They think I'm hideous._

 _They think I'm FAT_

 _Ino-pig!_

 _Ino-pig!_

 _INO-PIG!_

I look away from the mirror and dry the tears that have gathered in my eyes. I just have to go on a diet. Or fast for a week. Then ill be truly beautiful. Right?

Sai walks in, I finish wiping my tears and look at him. "Hey, Sai. Did you figure out what you wanted to do with the painting?" I ask sweetly. He crashes down on the bed, "yes... I've decided to re-do it. But this time have my assistant model it" he says tiredly as he covers himself with the blanket.

"You're replacing me as your model?" I ask. "Yes, with my assistant" he replies casually. I scoff and stand up, "Your skinner and younger girl assistant?" I ask again hoping he will catch the hint. "Yes, my assistant that is skinner and younger than you," he says in an emotionless voice.

I walk towards him, "So you think she's prettier than me? Is that why you're choosing her to model and not me?" I say accusingly. "No, I'm choosing her to model because she is more flexible than you," he says calmly. How would he know she's flexible?

"You son of a bitch! Are you having an affair with her!" I yell and begin to hit him with the pillow. He gets up and tries to defend himself. I hit one last time before walking out of the bedroom and going to the front door.

He follows right behind me, "How can you accuse me of sleeping with my assistant when your the one who spends all her days with Sasuke Uchiha!" he yells. I turn back to him, "He's my boss and-" before I have a chance to continue he interrupts me. "The man you were in love with for years!" he yells back. "How dare you! That was a long time ago!" I yell.

I begin to feel tears gather in my eyes again as I am struck with a realization. "You didn't deny it..." I whisper, he looks at me confused. "You didn't deny sleeping with her..." I say.

Before he has a chance to say anything I run out of the condo we share together. I walk outside and desperately wipe away my tears. I refuse to drive to work with the car he gave me and begin to walk to the bus stop. As I do, I begin to regret my decision to wear high heeled shoes.

I make it to the bus stop and wait for 30 minutes before the bus comes. As I get on the smell of sweat and cheap perfume hits me. I begin to breathe through my mouth. I pay my fair and sit down close to the door. When was the last time I took the bus?

0000

(Neji's point of view)

I stop walking and look at the door number. 4C, "Is this the room Neji?" I turn around. "Yes uncle, this is it" I answer. He moves in front of me and begins to bang on the door. "Naruto Uzumaki opens this door!" he yells. From inside we hear shuffling. He continues to bang on the door. He stops just time for a very disoriented Naruto to open the door.

"Father-in-law! What do I owe the pleasure?" he says. His hair is ruffled and he has on a bathrobe that is half open from the top. Hiashi pushes him aside and steps inside. I follow behind. "Naruto why is it every time I turn on the news I see you in it?" he asks as he sits down on a green one seater couch. I look around the hotel room. So this is where he's been for the past two weeks? Its cleaner then I would have thought.

"Neji! Why don't you take a seat?" Naruto offers. "I'm fine, we aren't going to be here long," I say. "Naruto, is it true what they are saying about you on the news?" Hiashi asks. Naruto begins to fidget, "Hiashi, you out of all people should know that the media says whatever lie they can that sells," he says.

Hiashi chuckles, "Do you think I'm an idiot Naruto? An easily manipulated fool?" his voice vibrates the room. "At the beginning of this whole shit show, I thought it was a lie... But then people in your own company began to confirm it... Your own company Naruto" he continues.

"Not only were you being unfaithful to my daughter but you were stupid enough to be public about it... While my daughter is being a good faithful wife. You were messing around with some whore!" he yells.

"B-But she wasn't being faithful H-Hiashi she was messing around with Uch-" he begins. Hiashi stands up and walks threateningly toward him, "Don't you even dare blame your shortcomings on her! My daughter would never even think about cheating on her husband. I raised her to respect the sanctuary of marriage! She is fighting for her life and you're sleeping with another woman instead of being at her side" he yells.

"Hiashi I-" he gets interrupted. "Listen here boy, you are going to check out of this hotel and move back home. Then you are going to go on live television and deny these accusations. And if I so much as hear of you being seen looking at another woman then you will live to regret it" he threatens. With that he walks to the door and leaves, I look at Naruto and chuckle. "One more fuck up like that and you will be the one in the hospital bed fighting for their life" I mutter and walk out of the hotel room.

000000

(Ino's point of view)

Currently, I'm sitting in a shitty bar near where I work drinking a very needed martini. All I wanna do is burst into tears but I refuse to be the girl who cries in the bathroom of a bar. I take out my phone and check for any messages from Sai. I frown when I see there isn't any, I check my social media to see how many hearts I got from my picture from this morning. Its a lot less than what I usually get. As I scroll through my feed a picture catches my eye.

Its a picture of Sai looking away from the camera, his assistant posted it. There is no caption just a bunch of heart emojis. I set my phone on the counter angrily and finish my martini in one chug. "Another?" the bartender asks. "A bourbon instead" I answer. He walks to the other side of the bar.

He comes back and sets down my drink. I take a sip and feel the warm liquid go down my throat. I look around the bar, why haven't I been hit on? Usually, I'm not here for 5 minutes before some guy comes up to me.

I sigh, my own boyfriend doesn't want me why would someone else want me. I finish my drink and the bartender sets down another one. "What are you doing in a place like this?" I look up and see Neji. He sits down next to me, "I could ask you the same thing" I say and smile.

The bartender walks towards us, "the same thing she's having" he says and the bartender walks off. "I didn't take you much for a bourbon person, I thought your signature drink was a martini," he says.

"It is, just felt like bourbon tonight," I say. "Whats wrong?" he asks. I look at him, "nothing much" I say and take a sip of my drink. The bartender sets down his drink. He takes it and takes a sip. "Your sad" he states. "So are you" I murmur and take another sip. "I guess we're just two sad people in a bar drinking bourbon," I say. "We aren't the first," he says.

I chuckle, "And we're certainly not the last," I say. "You know today is her birthday" he whispers. I smile sadly, "yeah" I whisper. "You know the day it happened I told her to leave him..." I feel him turn to look at me but I continue to look forward. "I begged her... But she wouldn't listen..." I whisper as I feel the tear slip down my face.

"It isn't your fault Ino," he says comfortingly. I wipe away my tears and turn to him. I don't know what happened. Maybe it had to do with the both of us being depressed or the alcohol but... the next thing I know it was in a taxi on the way to his apartment. Sloppily kissing each other hoping to feel something other than sadness. Two grief-stricken souls hoping to ourselves in each other...


	27. My Beautiful Muse

My Beautiful Muse

(Ino's point of view)

Slowly I open my eyes and notice the wall looks different. I'm laying on my side, across my stomach is someone's hand. Isn't Sai paler? I move to look who the hand belongs to and see Neji's face. Last nights events begin to play through my mind. Shit... What the fuck have I done?

I turn to Neji look at his face. I've never been this close to him before. He is more handsome than I remembered. Slowly and delicately I reach out to touch his face. It's softer then I would have thought. I run my finger from the bottom of his eye to his chin. Images of last night flash through my mind.

Quickly I pull my hand back. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have had sex with him. He's my best friends cousin. Practically her older brother. I move the covers and get out of bed. The morning chill makes my nude body shiver. I grab my discarded clothes and quickly dress.

It isn't until now that I notice all the empty bottles of alcohol scattered around the room. That's why he was at the bar last night. I put on my shoes and walk towards the door. I turn back one last time and look at Neji's sleeping figure. I walk towards him and cover him more with the blanket. "I'm sorry" I whisper and walk out of the room.

As I walk to the front door of his apartment I notice more bottles. I fight back tears as I leave his apartment. I walk outside and notice I'm not far from Sasuke's. I sigh, it's not like I have anywhere else to go.

By the time I make it to Sasuke's condo I hate my heels even more than I did yesterday. "I am going to burn these shoes" I whisper to myself as I go inside and walk to his door.

(Sasuke's point of view)

I am awakened suddenly by a persistent knocking at my front door. I get up and walk tiredly towards the door. I open it and see Ino. I glare at her, "What do you want-" I begin but am interrupted.

"I slept with Neji!" she says suddenly. "W-What? Oh god" I groan and walk further into my home. "That is not the first thing I wanna hear in the morning Ino," I say as she walks into the living room and shuts the door. "I know, I know. But I have to tell someone! A-And I don't know what I'm going to do!" she says worriedly.

I sigh and turn to her. "Jesus Ino, how did this even happen?" I ask. "We saw each other at a bar yesterday and... I don't know! One thing led to another!" she says.

We both stay silent for a while. "What about you and Sai? I thought you guys were working everything out?" I ask. She sighs and sits down on the couch. "We were but... Yesterday morning we got into a fight..." she murmurs. "What happened?" I ask gently and sit down on the couch next to her.

"H-He was having trouble with his new painting and then he decided that he was going to redo it but this time have his assistant model it instead of me... When I asked him why he said because she was more flexible... I, of course, accused him of cheating because how else is he gonna know she flexible! And then we got into an argument and I stormed out..." she ranted.

"Did he say that he was sleeping with her?" I ask. "No... But he didn't deny it when I accused him! And then later that day she posted a picture of him with a bunch of hearts!" she explains.

"Ino... From what I hear Sai is straight forward and brutally honest person. If he was sleeping with his assistant he would have admitted it" I say. She puts her face in her hands and sighs, "I know... I know your right... It's just... I've made a mistake and I don't know if he can forgive me..." she whimpers.

"First you have to tell him... Then, whatever happens, happens" I say in an attempt to comfort her. "Yeah, your right" she whispers and stands up. "I should go see him and tell him" she decides. She smiles nervously at me, "But first... Can you let me borrow some shoes? These heels are killing me" she says.

"You can but I doubt you will be able to walk in them," I say. She giggles, "In that case can you give me a ride also?" she says hopefully. I roll my eyes, "Fine" I say. She smiles and blows me a kiss. "Thank you!" she says as she walks to my room to pick a pair of shoes.

When she finally picks a pair of shoes we are in my car on our way to the condo Sai and her share. She sings along to whatever song plays on the radio as I drive. We stop at a red light, right next to us is a park. The park looks like the one my mother used to take me to when I was young.

Suddenly memories begin to flash in my mind of when I was a child. I was always hiding behind my mother and brother. My mother... I haven't thought about her for so long...

Memories of her chasing after me and laughing at my silliness play through my mind. I am suddenly taken out of my daydream when I hear the horn of the car behind me. I look up and notice the light has turn green, I begin to drive again as Ino curses and flicks off the guy behind us.

Maybe I should go visit her. Its been a while after all...

I stop in front of Ino's building. "Thanks for the ride," she says as she gathers her stuff. "Hm, good luck," I say. She chuckles, "Thanks, I am going to need it," she says as she opens the car door and gets out. She waves goodbye and walks into the building.

I begin to drive to the place I haven't been in years. My mothers grave.

0000

(Ino's point of view)

I stand in front of the door wondering if I should go in. I take a deep breath and enter the passcode. Come on Ino, you can do this. Just come clean and you will feel better.

I open the door and step inside. As soon as I do I see Sai. "H-Hey," I say hesitantly. Immediately he pulls me into a hug. Before I have a chance to question him, he pulls away. "I'm sorry Ino," he says. "Uh" I am at a loss for words. What is he sorry for?

"It has been made clear to me that my behavior yesterday was inappropriate... I forgot to mention some things to you that would have led you to believe I was unfaithful... When you asked yesterday how I knew my assistant was flexible it is because she has a hobby of acrobatics. I now understand how that may have led you to believe we were conducting in inappropriate behavior" he says.

I look at him still confused, acrobatics? "And if you still don't, believe me, I think it's worth mentioning that my assistant isn't attracted to men," he says calmly. "Wait. What?" I ask even more confused. "My assistant is homosexual, she prefers the company of women" he repeats.

"Oh my god..." I whisper. I was completely wrong. Sai grabs my hand and kisses it, "I hope you accept my apology. As a sorry I also got you this" he says and hands me a long rectangular box. I open it, revealing a charm bracelet inside. In the middle, a silver round charm reads, 'My beautiful Muse' I gasp. "It's beautiful" I whisper.

"I'm glad you liked it, my assistant help me pick it out after she heard about our argument. She did it as a sorry if she ever led you to believe we were doing anything but work" he says as he takes it out of the box and claps it on my left wrist. "I-I love it Sai" I whisper as I feel tears in my eyes.

How can I betray him like this when he was innocent all along?

He gives me one of his rare meaningful smiles and pulls me into his arms. "I'm glad you're not angry at me... I love Ino" he whispers. I look at the bracelet as I wrap my hands around him. "I love you too Sai..." I whisper. What the hell have I done?

(Sasuke's point of view)

I drive into the graveyard where my mother has been put to rest. All around me I see headstones. Some have flowers, while other lay forgotten. I drive up to the section she is in and park the car. I step out of the car and try to straighten my clothes. I should have gone home and changed into something more formal. In my head, I hear my mothers voice nagging me for choosing to come to a place like this ill-dressed.

I smile and tuck my hands into my pants as I walk toward the familiar oak tree. As I walk closer I notice someone standing there. Who is that?

I walk closer and confirm he is indeed standing in front of my mothers grave. He turns around to face me when he hears me coming. He has silver hair and mask covers most of his face. "Who are you?" I say angrily. A look of recognition passes through his eyes. "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" he asks. How does he know my name?

"Yes, now who are you?" I ask again as I step closer to him. "And why are you visiting my mother?" I ask. He chuckles and turns back toward her headstone. It isn't till then do I notice newly placed flowers on her headstone, yellow roses. They were her favorite.

I turn to him, "I'm her... old friend. You should visit her more often. I'm sure she misses you..." he says and begins to walk off. "Hey wait!" I yell and catch up with him. "Whats your name? And how do you know her?" I ask. He sighs, "My name is Kakashi... And like I said I am an old friend..." he says. I scoff, "my mother had no friends... My father made sure of that..." I whisper the last part.

"Yes... Your father did a lot of horrible things to her..." he says. "How do you know that?" I ask suspiciously. He begins to walk off again not answering me. "Hey!" I yell but not making a move to follow him. "Come have a drink with me Sasuke! And I'll tell you everything you want to know!" he yells as he continues walking. I look back at my mother's grave before turning and walking towards Kakashi.

This better be good.

00000000

I hope you guys like it! :) Please review and tell me what you thought! If you have any questions ask in the reviews and ill answer next chapter!


	28. Heart Is Racing

Heart Is Racing

(Sasuke's point of view)

I follow Kakashi to a cafe that was nearby. We sit down in a booth and order drinks. "How do you know my mother?" I ask again. He sighs, "that is a long and complicated story," he says. The waitress comes and gives us our drinks, then leaves. "We have time," I say stubbornly.

"I met your mother through Obito," he says and drinks his coffee. "Obito? Who's that?" I ask not recognizing the name. Kakashi looks at me confused. "You don't know who Obito is?" he asks. I shake my head.

He sighs, "he died before your brother and you were born... But I would have thought your father would have enough respect to tell you about him" he mutters. "Who was he?" I ask interested. "Your father's brother, your uncle. Although they were never really close. Your mother and Obito acted more like siblings" he says and smiles.

"I never knew I had an uncle... How did you two meet?" I ask as I take a sip of my coffee. "We were in the police academy together... We were partners" he says. "You're a cop?" I ask. "I was a detective so was your uncle, but after he was killed I quit," he says solemnly.

We both stay silent for a while. Soon the waitress comes back and brings him his pastry. I wonder if I should ask him what happened. But from the expression on his face, I don't think he wants to think about it anymore. "So what do you do now?" I ask. "I am the owner of a fine club," he says and hands me a business card.

"Icha Icha Paradise... Wait a minute isn't this a strip club!?" I say and turn to him. "So you've heard of it? You should come by I'll give you a discount" he says carefree. I feel my eye twitch, how did he go from being a well-respected detective to owning a strip club?

I shake my head and drink my coffee. "Wait if you were a detective than maybe you can help me," I say. "I haven't done that in a long time so I don't know how much you think I could help," he says. That is true. "Well if I have any questions can I call you?" I ask. He chuckles, "sure," he says and turns over the card he gave me and writes his personal number.

"What was Obito like?" I find myself asking as he hands me the business card back. He chuckles, "The complete opposite of an Uchiha, he was loud and annoying" he mutters sadly. "How is your brother? Last I hear he was a doctor" he asks changing the subject.

000

(Ino's point of view)

I pull the comforter closer to me and bring my knees to my stomach. I close my eyes and will myself to sleep but I can't. I can't sleep in the same bed I share with Sai after what I did to him. I thought a long hot shower would make me sleepy but it didn't. I'm exhausted but I can't sleep. I open my eyes and look aimlessly around the room.

My eyes land on my dresser. On top of it lays the charm bracelet. I groan and bury my head in my pillow but quickly pull away when instead of smelling my normal strawberry shampoo in the pillow I smell Sai's shampoo.

I sit up on the bed and grip my hair in frustration. Why did I do that? I just ruined the best relationship I've ever had. I look at the doorway when I hear someone walk in. Sai looks back at me, "I'm going to the studio for a while to finish the painting. I'm not sure If I'll be back for dinner" he informs me. I smile, "Ok, call me if you anything comes up," I say in a soft voice.

He walks to me and kisses my forehead. "I will. Try to get some sleep you look exhausted," he says softly. I nod my head, he smiles one last time before he leaves the room. As soon as I hear the front door close I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

I get out of bed and walk to my closet, I change out of my pajamas and into blue jeans and a white blouse. I put on my shoes and walk toward the door. I pick up my purse and keys and lock the door.

I walk to the parking lot. I get inside and my car and turn on the engine. I have to go see Neji.

Soon I am parked in front of the familiar apartment building. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I open the car door. I step out and straighten my clothes. I'm just here to talk. Nothing else. Not that anything else will happen anyway.

I walk into the building and go to Neji's floor. I walk to Neji's door and stand in front of it for a couple of moments. Should I knock or should I just leave and pretend nothing ever happened? But I know I couldn't do that even if I wanted to.

I raise my right hand and knock on the door a couple of times. I hear rustling from inside. The door opens. He takes one look at me and opens the door wider for me to go inside. I walk in and he shuts the door.

"What do I owe the pleasure to?" he says as he walks past me and goes to the kitchen. He goes to the counter and begins to cut up carrots. I stand a distance away and watch as he cuts them up into perfect slices. "We need to talk about what happened Neji" I whisper. He doesn't look up at me or stop cutting, "Your ashamed" he states. I hear the disappointment in his voice.

I sigh and walk a bit closer but still keep him at a distance. "I'm dating Sai Neji..." I mutter. He chuckles, "yet you slept with me last night". I stay silent and look at the ground. I hear him stops cutting, I look up at him and find him already looking at me. He chuckles again, "you came here to make sure I stay quiet" he whispers.

He walks away from the counter and walks toward me. "Why are you here Ino?" he asks, he stands a couple of feet in front of me with his arms crossed. I look away from him.

"You know why."

"I want to hear you say it."

I look him in the eye. "I don't want you to tell Sai we had sex," I say in a surprisingly strong voice. He takes a step closer as I take one back.

"Do you love him?"

The questions throw's me off and he inches closer.

"W-What?"

He's standing in front of me now. "Do you love him?" he asks again. "Of course I do," I say angrily.

"Then why did you hesitate to answer" he whispers. I stare at him surprised. He moves his lips towards my ear, "You didn't hesitate last night" he breaths out making my cheeks blush.

We make eye contact. I want to look away but I can't. In an instant his lips capture mine. But instead of pulling away I pull him closer.

Sometimes I do things that I know I shouldn't. Things that I've always been told were wrong. Like driving too fast or taking that extra drink knowing you shouldn't. Things that in the moment they feel so right despite what all your instincts tell you. They make life exciting. Worth living.

I think this is one of those moments...

Butterflies are in my stomach...

And my heart is racing...

This is my forbidden fruit...

But...

I know this is going to come crashing down on me...

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

"I'm telling you Sasuke, you should quit that job and become a model. You have just the right face for it. Trust me" Kakashi is starting to tick me off.

"Your lucky to have such a face. In fact, if you smiled more you would look even better!"

I am about to open my mouth and yell out an insult when I hear my phone begin to ring.

"Hello"

"Sasuke you will never believe who just walked into the station"

"Who is it Suigetsu?"

"Sakura Haruno"

00000000

I hope you guys like it! :) Please review and tell me what you thought! If you have any questions ask in the reviews and ill answer next chapter!


	29. Hour And A Half

Hour And A Half

(Ino's point of view)

Well so much for coming over to talk only. I turn to my side, Neji is sitting up the bed reading something. He has on metal glasses, I smile. "Bored of me already Neji?" I say playfully. He doesn't turn to me, "No, my apologies I have to read this for tomorrow" he says and continues reading. I grab the sheet of paper and sit on his lap. He chuckles, "you're like a child who needs constant attention" he murmurs as he kisses me.

I pull away when I hear my phone begin to ring in the kitchen. I get out of bed and grab put on one of Neji's shirts. "I'll be right back," I say as I walk out of the room. I walk to the kitchen and pick up my discarded purse. I take out my phone and see its Sasuke calling. I silently let out a breath of relief.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Ino I need you to come to the police station"

"Well hello to you too. And don't tell me you got arrested again"

"No, I didn't. Sakura is here and she's willing to tell us details about Hinata's case"

"Holy shit... Ok, I'll be right there." I hang up the phone and walk back to Neji's room. I take off his shirt and begin to put on my clothes. "Leaving already?" he asks. "Yeah, I have to go," I say as I slip on my blouse. "Did Sai call you?" The disappointment in his voice doesn't go unnoticed by me. I give him a small smile, "No not Sai. Sasuke did. He thinks he might have found something about Hinata's case" I say and walk toward him.

He smiles, "that's good." I lean in and kiss him. "I'll text you" I whisper. I move to pull away but he grabs my hand and pulls me back. He gives me one last kiss. "You better come back" he mutters. Normally a statement like that would have sounded threatening but if anything it sounded like he was begging me. I smile, "I'll come back Neji" I whisper and pull away.

I wave one last time and walk out of the room. I go to the kitchen and pick up my purse and leave the apartment.

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

I stand inside a white room looking at the glass window. From the other side, I see Sakura, she's sitting down waiting patiently at a metal table. She can't see me. "So what is it she wants?" I ask Suigetsu. He sighs, "all she said was she was willing to make a deal with us for information on Hinata's case," he says.

Suddenly the door opens, we turn and see Ino. She walks to me out of breath and puts her arm around me. "What did I miss?" she asks. I resist the urge to push her off, "nothing, we were waiting for you" I say.

"Why are you out of breath and..." I stop talking and lean my head closer to her. She looks at me confused, "why do you smell like pine wood and whiskey" I say confused. He laughs nervously and steps away from me. "No reason."

"Well anyway, now that you're here I'm going to go and see what she wants" Suigetsu says and walks out of the room. I turn back to Ino, she smiles sheepishly. "You slept with Neji again didn't you?" I ask. Before she has a chance to answer we see Suigetsu enter the room with Sakura.

"We'll talk about that later" she whispers and looks straight at the glass window. Suigetsu sits down and gives Sakura coffee. She takes it and thanks him. "So what is it you wanted to tell us Sakura?" he asks her. She smiles, "I'm not telling you anything until you promise me something."

"What do you want in exchange for information?"

"I want immunity for Naruto."

Suigetsu sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "you know I can't do that Sakura. I can promise you immunity but not him."

"That's fucking bullshit. She deserves prison time." Ino whispers.

Sakura stays quiet for a moment and thinks. "What if I give you Kiba?" she whispers.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

She nods her head, "I know you guys have been trying to nail him for years. And I know you guys figured out he is connected to this. So if I give you Kiba... Can you give Naruto the minimal jail time?"

"You have to tell us exactly what happened Sakura and you have to give us proof that Kiba is connected to it."

"Listen I don't know the full story. Only Naruto does. But I can give you evidence on how both of them are connected."

Suigestu is quiet and looks at her for a couple of moments. "Why are you doing this Sakura?"

"Naruto has to be caught... He's going crazy with guilt. At least this way I make sure he is getting the best deal he can..."

"Are you ready to go on record and tell us all that you know?"

"Yes..."

Suigetsu turns on a camera and points it to Sakura.

"State your full name."

"Sakura Haruno"

"Now start the story from the beginning."

"Naruto called me, he was hysterical. He kept saying he had done something bad. I try to calm him down but it didn't work. So I drove over there and to see what was happening and I found Hinata on the kitchen floor... I... I thought she was dead. She was bleeding from her head and she looked so pale... Naruto thought she was dead too but thankfully she wasn't. I called Kiba, I knew he had experience in this kind of stuff. So he came and together we came up with the story of making it seem like she was robbed and dump her body somewhere..."

"Sakura. While Hinata was unconscious she was sexually assaulted. Do you know who did that?"

She looks surprised, "What? No. I... I didn't know she was..." she says and grips her hair.

Suigetsu sighs, "what happened after Kiba took her body?"

"I don't know, Naruto went with him. After that, I don't know what happened..."

"Wait, Naruto went with Kiba to dump the body?"

Konohamaru said it was only Kiba who went. Sakura nods her head.

"What time did they leave?"

"Around 6:30."

Kiba didn't dump Hinata's body till 8 according to Konohamaru. What did they do for an hour and a half?

Suigetsu sneaks a glance at the glass. He's thinking the same thing. He turns off the camera concluding the interview.

"How are you gonna get me evidence connecting Kiba to the crime?"

She sighs, "I'll think of something. I'll call you when I get something."

"Alright," he says and they both stand up and exit the room. "What did Kiba and Naruto do for that hour and a half?" Ino wonders out loud. "Who the fuck knows," I say and run my hand through my hair. I look at Ino and smirk.

"Do you mind explaining why you slept with Neji? Again." She turns to me and chuckles. "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself" she whispers. I turn to the door as it opens. Suigetsu walks in. "Looks like we got them," he says happily.

"We don't have them yet. We have to actually get Naruto and Kiba before we celebrate" I say. Suigetsu nods his head and turns to Ino. "Still happily married?" he asks suggestively. She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

"Is that a yes?" he says sarcastically. "I'm not sure if she knows herself," I say while looking at the door.

(Ino's point of view)

I park my car and walk into the familiar building. I grab my blouse and smell it. It does smell like Neji. Ok, the first thing I have to do is put these in the washer and take a long shower. I sigh and walk to the door. I unlock it and walk inside. Before I have a chance to walk further inside I am taken into someone's arms.

Shit. Is that Sai? He said he would be back late. I pull away and my heart drops. "Deidara?!" I yell at my older brother. He smiles wide at me. "Hey Ino!" he says happily.

"W-What are you doing here?" I ask. "I've decided to come visit you! You don't mind, right?" he asks. "O-Of course not," I say. He smiles and pulls me into another hug. I hug him back. Shit. This is bad.

00000000

I hope you guys like it! :) Please review and tell me what you thought! If you have any questions ask in the reviews and ill answer next chapter!


End file.
